


Loathing You

by IBACULLEN



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBACULLEN/pseuds/IBACULLEN
Summary: UPDATE: LOATHING YOUGoing on horrible dates was something that Bella always did well at. Nothing made her happier than to see the back of a man as he fled to get away from her. She was having so much fun until she ended up on a date with the most chauvinistic man in New York. How could one date have gone so wrong? Now her little tricks may be the reason she is forced to stay with a man she loathes.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I don't believe that people truly realize the amount of work that goes into the birth of a relationship. You look around and see the people in your life, but have you ever stopped to think about how much work went into the relationships that you hold so dearly?

Friends. You may have known them all your life, gone to school with them, or met them at your first job but, over the course of time, a friendship was born. Parents. For the most part, they are responsible for molding you into the very person you have become. Whether they were good parents, not so good parents, or parents who were taken from us too soon, your relationship with a parent can affect the course of your entire life. And then, undeniably, there are the relationships we form with that one perfect person who is supposed to get who we are as a human being even when we can't figure our own selves out.

I was lucky enough to have a great relationship once. A man who loved me and made my whole world brighter. I had one true love, but because things don't always work out the way that we want them to, my whole world was instantly darker when he was taken from me. With the loss of my mother when I was five years old, then the loss of my father when I began high school after James had passed I had no choice but to believe that I was cursed.

It wasn't until three years after the passing of my husband, James, that another man would come into my life and free me from the restrictions that I had set for myself. Out of the most incredibly wild circumstances, a relationship was formed and I had no choice but to believe that destiny was responsible for pairing us up.

And for the record, I was not a fan of destiny. Destiny nearly ruined my life or so I believed when it decided to pair me up with one of God's most vile creatures. For a time, it seemed that I truly was cursed, but as destiny always knows best, it was because of destiny that I found love again.

So here's how destiny started...or so this is how I heard how it all began.

"Absolutely not!" Jessica stated determinedly. "You have no idea what you're asking for. Sure, Bella is a hot piece of ass and, yes, she is probably the only woman in this state that you haven't fucked…well me of course… thank god for small favors. I can't even imagine the STD train you would bring me."

"Mostly, I just…spin a wheel and whatever it lands on, that is the parting gift I leave with the woman." Edward jested.

"So gross." Jessica quivered.

"Michael, would you please talk some sense into your wife? She places Bella up on this pedestal and forgets that she is just like every other woman. She has needs, urges, and dirty fantasies and, for one night, I could be the guy to remove that positively pointy stick from her ass…maybe even replace it with something better." Edward boasted.

"Why exactly are you friends with this moron again?" Jessica snapped at her husband.

"Please…just leave me out of this. You both don't want to know what I really think." Michael held his hands up in surrender and walked back toward the kitchen for another glass of wine.

"Of course we want to know what you think, baby." Jessica crooned. "I know that your intelligent enough to…always see things my way."

Edward rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch, picking back up the XBOX controller.

"Yeah, Michael…why don't you try to not sissy out on us and tell us what you really think." Edward pushed.

Michael finished pouring his wine and sighed. He tentatively walked back over toward the couch, afraid that this would not end well for him. On one side was his wife, whom he loved and adored, but sometimes she could be a little…insistent. Yes, insistent was a nice way of putting it. And then there was his best friend from work, Edward. Edward…well let's just say that it was a good thing Michael was already married when they met or else his relationship with Edward would have been rather different. Michael cringed just thinking of all the ways Edward would have pushed him into doing some rather questionable things with questionable women.

To each their own, that's what Michael always thought when he would see the countless women his best friend would go through.

"Come on, pussy face. Just say it already." Edward remarked.

"Don't call him that." Jessica snapped.

"Does he eat your pussy?" Edward asked, and Jessica narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. "Then…he's a pussy face."

"All right! Would you both just shut up?" Michael spat.

The room went quiet and Edward set the game controller back down, waiting to hear what his friend was about to say.

"First of all…I think you should respect Jessica's wishes on her friend Bella. Bella…has gone through a lot and she doesn't need some guy fixing her plumbing right now, so to speak." Michael started.

"Are you kidding me? You're siding with your wife?" Edward snapped, offended.

"Secondly," Michael stated louder. "Jessica…don't you think that Edward just may be the best guy you could think of to be blessed with a Bella Special?"

Jessica was just about to say something, but then she imagined what life would be like if Edward had been blessed with a Bella Special. A smile formed on her lips and she bit into her bottom lip.

"You know what…you are absolutely right." Jessica laughed. "Edward, I will go ahead and set you up on that date but…as your…slimy self slithers into the restaurant, please remember that you asked for it."

"Wait…what's a Bella Special?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Bella Special?" Jessica acted innocently, "Of course Bella is special."

Jessica rubbed Edward's shoulder and stood up from the couch. She quickly went over to retrieve her cell phone to place the call.

"Mike…what are you not telling me? I thought we were bros? Bros before…"

"Dude, that's my wife. Wife always trumps…bros." Michael shook his head and sat down next to Edward, picking up the game controller. "But just remember bro…you asked for it."

"Come on. Just fucking tell me already." Edward complained, "Is she…frigid or…for god sakes, does she…have a jungle rather than a ski slope?"

"Edward." Michael sighed and looked over to his best friend, "I hate to break this to you but…you won't ever make it past the date to find out."

Michael started laughing as he thought of all the ways Bella was going to wreak his friend. Edward worked on Michael for a solid two hours before Michael would finally break and divulge what he was in for. Jessica, unfortunately, had the difficult task of getting Bella to even agree to the date but in the end, of course, Bella said yes because life was short and sometimes a little fun was good for the old soul.

"You see…my dear good…bro, Bella is the ultimate dater hater. She doesn't want to date. Not now. Not ever. So when people like Jessica call her and try to fix her up, Bella will go out of her way to ruin the date as best as she can." Michael began.

"Why…would she do that?" Edward inquired.

"To teach people like Jessica a lesson." Michael replied, "Do. Not. Set. Her. Up."

"Isn't she a little young to be so…prudish. I mean every girl needs a little penis pounding every once in a while…oh shit, is she a carpet muncher?"

Michael rolled his eyes and wondered again how he ever became friends with this man in the first place.

"No. She's not a lesbian. She just…doesn't want anything and, contrary to what you may think, not every woman is dying for a…penis pounding. But getting back to the topic, since Bella doesn't want to date, she takes the time on the date to have a free meal and have fun…at your expense. The last guy she was set up with somehow caught on fire or something." Michael scratched his head, trying to remember the details.

Edward furrowed his brow and looked over at his friend like he was crazy.

"Hey, Jess…Marco was the one that caught on fire, right?" Michael called out to his wife.

"No. Marco was the one with the third-degree burns. Jesse was the one that caught on fire." She corrected him.

"I thought Jesse was the STD/pregnancy scare," Michael replied.

"Ugh…you can't ever keep them straight. Brad was the STD pregnancy scare. Jesse caught on fire. Marco had third-degree burns, and, well, I think we both remember what happened to Nathan." Jessica smirked.

Michael instantly covered his privates and cringed. "Yeah…car door. Ouch."

"Who the fuck did you two set me up with? The Antichrist?" Edward exclaimed.

"Awe, Edward." Jessica pouted. "Not man enough for my friend? Thought so."

Jessica practically cackled back toward her purse.

"I can…always cancel if you'd like. Seeing how I am…such a good friend." Jessica pulled out her phone and held it up.

Edward knew what she was trying to do. She had challenged him and he was going to look like a pussy if he didn't go through with this. He looked over to Michael, who was still invested in his game but managed to have a little smirk on his face and then looked back at Jessica, who stood superior.

"I know what you guys are trying to do. But, I'm not going to fall for it." Edward puffed up his chest. "Because I'm a man and I'm sure an hour with me, your little friend will be putty in my bed."

"No, Edward, we aren't trying to do anything." Jessica sighed happily, "But since you seem…masochistic, I will give you one warning. If at any time Bella decides to leave…say to the bathroom or to make a call…that's code for ditching you with the check."

"Don't worry, Jessica, I will be the perfect gentleman that night…but, in the morning, bitchs gotsta go." Edward picked up his jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

"Until next time, stay beautiful, peeps." Edward winked at Michael and Jessica before sauntering out the front door.

Both Michael and Jessica stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"He is so…fucked." Jessica sang.

"I really hate to do that to a friend, but can't say I didn't warn him." Michael shrugged.

As the week went by and Saturday came closer and closer, Edward seemed to let Jessica and Michael's words get the better of him. He had been plagued with nightmares of car doors, fires, and STD's. Would Bella be the one to ruin him? He told himself over and over again that he was a man, a strong manly man, and no chick was going to get the best of him. But as Saturday night approached and his date was just a few hours away, he couldn't handle it any longer and went straight to his friend's office one last time to try to get the true story of this Bella girl.

He had seen Bella only once before. Michael and Edward had gone down to the local pub and eatery that Jessica was having her girl's night out at when they ran into them. It was only a few moments but, when Edward's eyes landed on the smooth perfect curves of Bella's body in that tight black dress, his radar was instantly turned on.

The way her long brown wavy hair fell down her back. Her deep brown eyes that seemed to glitter when she smiled. This was definitely Edward's next perfect conquest.

"So…terrified?" Michael smirked when he saw the state his best friend was in.

"No." Edward scoffed. "Well…shit, wouldn't you be? I mean, what's this girl's deal? Who tries to ruin dates just for the fun of it? Doesn't she want to meet "the one"?"

"That's an awful lot of questions, my friend." Michael laughed.

Edward huffed and took a seat in the chair in front of Michael's desk. Michael, in a moment of weakness, gave in and shared with Edward just a few more things he had learned about the wonderful world of dating Isabella Swan.

"All right." He sighed, "I guess it wouldn't be very…brosome of me to send you off without giving you the upper hand. However, once again, I will tell you that Isabella Swan is not going to put out. I don't say this to challenge you or to make you feel like less of a man but she really, honestly is not looking for a fuck buddy, she is not looking for a husband, or a serious commitment. So…my advice before you put yourself through this, call Jessica and cancel."

Edward sat back in the chair with both feet perched up on the edge of Michael's desk and thought over that for a moment. He still couldn't imagine any woman in the great state of New York to not want to find love. Hell, isn't that why women came flocking to New York City?

After a short deliberation, he finally looked at Michael and waved him on, "Tell me…tell me her schemes."

Michael shook his head at his head-strong friend. Even a bat to the forehead wouldn't get the message through his friend's incredibly thick skull. Michael wasn't quite sure why Edward was so determined on going out after every warning he and Jessica had given, but he had to believe that some good could come from this.

"Okay." He sighed, "I guess for starters…she may…try and make you look like the villain. She will have the wait staff believing that you are the worst human being on the face of the planet. It's a great way to get everyone on her side so that when she ditches you at the end of the date, everyone will feel sorry for her and look at you like the jerk she'll make you out to be. If I were you, I would start with a huge bouquet of flowers. A statement piece that no waiter or waitress could erase from their minds."

"Got it. Big, flashy, waste of money flowers." Edward pulled his legs off the desk and continued to intently listen to his friend.

"Next…make sure that if the table has a romantic candle set on it, then blow out the candle or move it to another table. I'm not saying that Bella purposely set Jesse on fire, but, somehow the candle spilled onto the table and set the tablecloth on fire, and I guess Jesse had his elbows on the table so he caught on fire as well."

"What kind of man goes to a fancy restaurant and sets his elbows on the table?" Edward replied, disgusted.

"That's exactly what Bella said." Michael shook his head dubiously. "Anyway, she could try to pull the STD scare on you, but I doubt it. She usually doesn't go back to a classic. Plus, it's a lot of work on her part and I heard her telling Jessica once that the time it took to attach all the herpes and mouth sores was a waste of time for the payoff."

Edward creased his brow while Michael continued to plow on.

"Oh…and, whatever you do, don't give her liquor. She's like a gremlin or something. Liquor always makes her act completely outrageous, and not in a good way. Also, don't let her leave the table; Jessica wasn't lying when she said that that is always code for her sticking you with the check and never returning. If you can, I suggest you get a table directly facing the bathroom so that, if she does go, she won't be able to escape unless she…does something crazy like climb out the bathroom window."

"Table next to the bathroom…got it." Edward shook his head and grumbled, "Never worked so hard to get laid."

"I tried to tell you to not go after the unicorn, but you insisted," Michael replied.

"What about the third-degree burns guy? How did that happen? Or the car door guy?" Edward inquired.

"Third-degree burns was just soup in the lap and car door is exactly how it sounded. The one guy who actually managed to not get dine and ditched helped Bella into the car…he thought they were going to go back to his place and she "accidentally" slammed the guy's dick in the door. It wasn't really her fault if you think about it, what guy pitches a tent before getting into a cab? I mean, eager much?"

"You have been spending way too much time with your wife. "Eager much?" You sound like a Cali girl."

Michael let Edward's comment roll off. "Which reminds me…Bella is horribly clumsy. I don't think half the things that have happened were really intentional, but she just went with the flow. The soup in the lap, Bella was trying to get out of her chair for her dine and ditch and her foot caught on the leg of the chair and she fell into the waiter who was carrying the soup. So…as much as I can tell you to watch out for this or that, in the end, it could be her clumsiness that is the death of you."

A brash knock on the door snapped Michael and Edward out of their scheming.

"Hey ladies, I hate to break up the sewing circle, but did you two idiots forget there was a meeting right now? You think I like coming in on a Saturday?"

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up before his boss could berate him any further.

"Coming…always." He winked.

Michael stood up and followed him out. He gave Edward a brief pat on the back, "It's been nice knowing you, bro."

Michael couldn't wait to hear how the date went. In fact, it had become a little ritual that on nights a Bella Special was going to occur, Jessica and Michael would grab take out and await the phone call. However, tonight there was surely going to be two phone calls coming in; one for Jessica from Bella and, now, one from Michael's best friend, Edward.

"So, did you get the Chinese?" Jessica greeted her husband.

"And the fried wontons you love, my love." Michael cooed.

"You are just the best." Jessica jumped up and went to help her man with the food. They had it all set up on the television table with the phones set next to the plates and silverware.

"So, was Edward even a little worried?" Jessica wondered. She had been wondering all damn day, hoping for an update.

"Oh yeah! Kinda felt bad for him so…I may have told him some more." He cringed, awaiting the wrath.

"WHAT? Dammit, Michael!" Jessica screeched. "You warned him? Now, where's my fun? I was excited was that the one man in New York City was about to meet his match."

She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand and practically growled.

"He's my best friend and, as much as you want to see him humiliated, I don't want to see him end up in the hospital." Michael tried to defend his actions.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Only a couple of the guys actually ended up in the hospital." Jessica waved off.

"Look, I only gave him previous incidentals and told him ways he could avoid anything bad happening. You never know, Jess, she could actually end up liking Edward if, for once, she wasn't worried about her scheming."

"You and I both know why she does it and, just for that, I'm going to call Bella and give her the heads up. Two can play this game." Jessica snatched her phone and stormed off toward the bedroom. Michael could tell by how hard the door slammed that he would certainly not be getting any from his wife later on.

When Jessica finally did emerge from the bedroom she had a sense of superiority, which could only mean that Bella and she were able to work out a plan to circumvent all of Michael's hard work. She flounces over to the couch and gave him her little smile before taking her plate of Chinese food.

"Twenty bucks that Bella ruins Edward for all women. By the time my pony is done with him, he will enter the priesthood."

"You're on," Michael replied.

And so they waited for the date to commence. They waited, looking at their cell phones every few minutes, for the first call to come in. As the time passed, they both wondered what was taking so long. Bella's record in the past, on average, had the date ending within forty minutes. Both of them started to wonder if maybe their friends had really hit it off. Could it be?

The light on the cell phone lit up and the ringtone, Party Like A Rock Star began to play.

"Ha!" Michael celebrated as he sees his friend's name come up. Jessica grabbed her phone and furiously began to dial, wondering why Bella hadn't called her yet.

"Hello," Michael answered coolly.

"We have a problem. I need your help…now." Edward's voice wavered and it set Michael's whole body on edge.

"Why isn't she picking up?" Jessica worried. "Michael…Bella's not picking up."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

When does it ever end?

I sighed, staring down at a few more past due notices. When the recession came, it affected millions of people who depended on their small business to flourish so that they could survive. I happened to be one of those people, and we all worried about one thing, failure.

It was only because my landlord was such a decent gentleman that I was able to push off rent sometimes for months until I could obtain the funds. However, it had been too many months past and, now, I feared even my secret weapon wouldn't do the trick.

I owned a dance studio. A small one, but it was a passion of mine, one that I found therapeutic. The Swan Dance Studio offered lessons in all different types of dance. We had four different teachers, including myself, that offered everything from ballet to ballroom. Just this last year we added a new instructor for Jazz and Hip Hop. I was hoping that it would bring in more clientele but alas, our numbers stayed the same.

The telephone rang beside my kitchen sink, pulling me out of my depressing obligations.

"Yes, what can I do for you now?" I complained, seeing Jessica's name pop up on my caller id.

"Wow, thanks a lot B.F.F. Nice to know you think so fondly of me."

Ah, Jessica. I shook my head at the thought of her. I loved her, I did. But, sometimes, it was exhausting being her friend.

"So…what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I tried to sound a little more pleasant, hoping to not let the bills behind me be the reason for my rudeness.

"So…you know how much you love me? How you always say that you would do anything for me?" She starts.

"I've never said that." I corrected her.

"No, but you really should start. I mean, we've been friends for nearly three years. You would think that after all this time I would have some kind of loyalty around here."

"Jess! Cut the babbling and please just get on with it. I have to get going to the studio."

"This late at night?" she inquired.

"I've had to take on private lessons in order to make ends meet lately."

That was the other thing that bothered me about Jessica. She had no real-world concept that the majority of people struggled to make ends meet. Easy for her to do when her husband made a nice little paycheck working for the government. What I wouldn't do for those kinds of benefits.

"Well…I really am in need of something. I was hoping for a…" She sounded nervous as she tried to get out whatever favor she wanted from me.

"A what?" I asked.

"A Bella Special."

Ah, crap.

"No," I stated adamantly. "I told you that after the last one, I'm done. I had to spend hours at the E.R. and, contrary to what you may think, I don't like wasting my free time on men who don't even have proper manners. Elbows?" I fumed thinking of how fast what's his name's shirt went up in flames when I accidentally hit over the candle. And it was an accident. Well…I mean I never intended for the man to end up in the hospital. But really, this was his fault for taking me to a place that had used paper tablecloths.

"Come on. This prick really deserves it." She whined.

"You know, most friends call to try to set you up with decent guys. Most friends want to see their friend happy and not on dates with pricks."

"Do you want me to set you up with decent guys? You want to finally look toward a future?" she wondered slyly.

"Of course not. I'd rather you didn't set me up at all."

"This guy is Mike's best friend. I don't know why, but somehow God has smited me with Edward's existence."

"Smited isn't a word," I interjected.

"Fine, smoted. Whatever." She waved off, "Look, he seems to think that you are in need of his…services. He saw you last weekend when we went to O'Mally's and asked me to set you two up, but he doesn't want to meet you because he is looking for the one, he just wants to bang you and then forget you. To him, you're just another hoe."

"Another hoe?" I snapped, disgusted.

"That's what I said. He's already been going on about how you need a stick removed and…ass fucking or something. I mean if there was ever a guy who needed a Bella Special, this, this would be him." She stressed.

I was completely disgusted already by just hearing the foul things out of Jessica's mouth. I looked back down at my past due notices and thought about it for a moment.

"I'll do it." I confidently replied.

Some guys just need to be taught a lesson.

I finally was able to hang up with Jessica so I could make it down to the studio in time for my private lesson. With the television show, Dancing With the Stars, impacting our industry, many couples had started wanting private lessons for their first dance as husband and wife. No longer was it acceptable for some Jr. High form of hands around the neck while the two swayed back and forth. People wanted to impress their guests with a Viennese Waltz.

It was great to be able to make the extra money, but extra late lessons meant that I would be taken away from the most important person in my life. My secret weapon.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Irina. You have no idea…"

"Oh stop! Would you get going already? You're going to be late." Irina tried to shoo me toward the door.

"Maisey, come give mommy a kiss."

The one thing I may have done right in this world was laid sprawled out in front of the television, already dressed in her princess pajamas.

"You're going to be good for Irina, right?" I asked pointedly.

"Mommy, I'm always good." She laughed.

"That's right, baby. You tell her." Irina egged her on.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug and kiss before rushing out the door and down the stairs to the studio. I was very fortunate to be able to live over my studio. Made for a quick commute.

My class went well enough, but I think Jessica may have distracted me with her early proposal. Just the thought of this…guy made my blood boil. It was completely childish to go out on dates just to screw them up, but I justified it by thinking about Maisey. What kind of dating world would she enter in someday? I didn't want her to be exposed to all the losers that I had met throughout the years. Most men should be expelled from the dating world until they could come back with basic manners and decency.

It wasn't until Saturday night, date night, that I began to think about my impending evening with this manwhore that Jessica had set me up with. All week long, it was one story after another. For the most part, I tried to ignore them. I wouldn't worry about my plan of attack until the night of. Now that it was the night of, I really needed to come up with a way to make this man's night miserable.

I decided to really bring my A game. If this man actually believed that he was going to get me into his bed, well then that is what I will have him think. I browsed through my closet to find the sluttiest thing I owned, which wasn't much since I didn't want to dress like a hooker so I settled on a black tight dress and worked to push my cleavage up and nearly out.

"Oh wow mommy, you look…naked." Maisey stated, shocked, "Are you going swimming?"

I cringed, absolutely hating myself at the moment. I had always been conservative in my dress and tried to teach Maisey that showing this much skin was only for the bathtub or the beach when we would wear a suitable one-piece bathing suit. Heck, I even wore full pajamas to bed, so skin in our house was a bare minimum.

"No, sweetheart," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, does anyone live here?" I heard Irina shouting as she came down the hall toward my bedroom.

She slides to a stop seeing me and her jaw practically fell off. Irina walked cautiously forward and placed her hand over Maisey's eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" I bit my lip.

"I never even knew you had boobs until today."

I smacked her in the arm, "Don't say that word around Maisey."

"What word?" Maisey asked.

"Nothing…uh…maybe when you're six your mommy will teach you more ways of the world." Irina started to drag Maisey out of my bedroom.

"But…I'm going to be six really soon."

"Yeah, what's the countdown kid?" Irina asked.

I could hear them babbling all the way back toward the kitchen and I looked back into the mirror wondering if I was going too overboard. I shook my head and started on my makeup but then my phone rang and, seeing it was Jessica, I kind of hoped that this Edward had canceled.

"Hello."

"Bella. Have you left yet?"

"Uh…no. What's up?" I asked, hoping for a miracle.

"Great. Listen, I don't know what you have planned, but my dumbass husband told Edward all about you. He knows that you're going to screw him around. Do you want to abort mission?"

I looked back into the mirror and saw my slutty costume. This certainly wouldn't work now.

"No…I don't want to abort. I…I have an idea."

I hung up the phone and changed direction. I fumbled through my closet to find the most hideous outfit I had. It was a Halloween costume I had put together last year when I went as an old cat lady. I dressed Maisey up as a cat and she followed me around the whole party. The outfit consisted of an ill-fitting long skirt, a sweatshirt with a cat embroidered upon it, and some high knee socks with my house shoes.

I forewent the makeup and flipped my hair around a bit to mess it up. I walked out of my bedroom toward the kitchen and Maisey's eyes popped wide.

"Mommy, your costume. It's not Halloween."

"Sweet Jesus, Bella. I didn't think you looked bad before…just needed to tone it down a little." Irina replied aghast.

"Nope, I think I look perfect. He's taking me to 10128. Don't I just look the part?" I smiled.

"For the upper east side? Uh…sure…if you weren't planning on ever setting foot in Manhattan ever again."

"Calm yourself. Cheapskate is taking me to this Italian restaurant in the Village. So, of course, we can still step foot in the upper east side. Not like we did so much of that before." I replied dryly.

"Oh…the Village? So now we can't step foot down there. Great." She gave me a sarcastic thumbs up.

"I'll see you two later." I shook my head with a smile, "I will be home in time to tuck you in, baby."

"Promise?" Maisey asked.

"Double Mint gum promise." I vowed.

A subway car ride later, I was finally in front of an old Italian restaurant. I already was annoyed by Edward's choice as it smelled ghastly on approach. It wasn't that I was being unreasonable. I didn't want a five-star restaurant. Heck, I would have taken a hot dog vendor and a walk in Central Park over this. My problem with these dates was that the men never had any imagination. There was absolutely nothing special about this location. Not that I want hearts and flowers, I just wanted to know that there was hope for the future of dating. Everyone should feel special at least once in their lives.

I waved away a pool of tears, hating myself for even going there. I took in a deep breath and was quickly reminded why I shouldn't have as the stench of urine invaded my nostrils.

All right, Bella. Come on; time to put your game face on. You are going to march in that restaurant and make this Edward question God why he ever made him a man. Once you're done with him, he will be demanding a sex change.

I exhaled one last time and held my head high as I wandered in the direction of the Italian eatery. I made it to the entrance and cautiously opened the door to be greeted by the hostess.

"Good evening…uh…welcome to Mario's. Just…one for dinner?" The lengthy modelesque hostess couldn't hold back while she scanned my outfit.

"No. I am meeting someone for dinner." I began, "Uh…Edward something. Sorry, it's a blind date."

I could just imagine what was going through this girls mind. I was like the poster child for why you should never go on a blind date. She couldn't even find words. She just stood there nodding and looking concerned for my date.

It made me feel proud. I couldn't even imagine what the look on Edward's face would be. The bell ringing on the door had me turning toward the entrance once more to see if my date had finally made it. Yes, he had taken me to a place that had a bell on the door handle.

A man walked in dressed in some designer suit. I could feel a flutter in my chest as my eyes drank him up. He looked really good. Dang it, Bella. No, he doesn't. I'm not checking him out; I am simply appraising his efforts. It's something that one always does when on a blind date, take a mental inventory. Strong form. Broad shoulders. Sharp jaw line. Eyes so green that emeralds would be jealous. Hair…perfect hair. Of course he had perfect hair, most pricks did.

"Bella!" He greeted happily, "You look great. This is my date tonight, doesn't she look amazing."

His velvety voice practically enraptured both the hostess and I. He placed a soft hand around my waist and presented me with a monstrous bouquet. I hadn't even noticed the bouquet until he placed it in my arms.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

"Uh..." Was all I managed.

Snap out of it, Bella. He's just acting this way to get into your pants. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing. A son of Satan. Look at him, smug and arrogant, bringing you flowers like he actually gives a darn about you.

I looked down at the flowers and the bouquet reminded me of something I had placed on James's grave.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" He immediately asked.

I looked up to him, perplexed. "The flowers…they…look like the ones I had for a funeral once."

Edward looked over to the hostess who actually looked sadden for me. Instantly, he took the flowers and threw them out the front door. The bell ringing as the door closed once more.

"My apologies. How thoughtless of me." Edward replied, stroking my cheek, "I promise I will do better in the future, Bella."

It was enough to sober me up from the moment I just experienced. I looked him over, wondering why he was being so nice to me. This didn't seem at all like the man Jessica had described to me. I looked over to the hostess and she actually swooned.

Son of a biscuit! He played me. He played me the way I was supposed to play him. Get the staff on your side first. I am going kill Michael Newton. He gave away my best stuff.

"Sure…forget it." I waved him off. I looked over to the hostess and could see her give me a discerning look for how I handled myself.

Edward looked over to the hostess, signaling her we were ready to be seated. We began to walk toward the back of the restaurant when Edward asked the young girl if we could be seated at this small little table near the restroom. I wanted to protest but knowing Michael, he probably warned him of my exit strategy.

"Is this table okay?" Edward asked.

"Don't you think it's a little unrefined to sit right near the bathroom? What if there's an odor?"

"I don't think we will have to worry. I come here all the time and their bathrooms are very well kept." Edward replied, pulling out my chair. Disheartened, I took my seat.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" The hostess asked us.

"May I see the wine list?" Edward smiled up to her.

This place actually was fancy enough to have a wine list?

"Absolutely." She started.

"Oh, you know what, this is a special night, how about a bottle of your finest?" Edward declared.

"I don't drink." I stated. "Recovering alcoholic."

"Really?" He looked me in the eye, trying to read the lie. I nodded, hoping to not give myself away.

"Okay, then…Bella, what would you like to drink?" Edward asked.

"I will have water."

"Two waters." Edward told the girl, and she finally left.

"So Bella or is it Isabella? Which do you prefer?" Edward started off the standard question answer part of the date.

I was wondering how much Michael told Edward so, absently, I started to play with the flame of the candle on the table. I looked up at Edward through my eye lashes and said, "Don't you love how a fire dances?"

"Uh…no. Actually, I don't." Edward quickly picked the candle up and blew out the flame. Reaching back to set it on the table behind him, "Sorry, bad memories."

Ooo, Michael, you are so dead.

Our little party was interrupted momentarily when our waitress brought our drinks over.

"Good evening, I'm Krista. I will be serving you this evening. Can I start you two off with an appetizer?"

Edward flashed his manwhore grin up at Krista and responded, "We will have your famous meatballs to start."

Didn't even ask me what I wanted. Check. I need to step up my game so I can get out of here in time to tuck Maisey in.

"So Bella, what do you think about this place so far?" Edward asked.

"I have never been to a place so fancy before." I replied, breathy.

"Really? O'Malley's is probably a little nicer than this. That's where I first saw you…you looked a little different but, my god, did you take my breath away."

Crap. I did look a lot different.

"Oh." I waved him off, "Jessica dressed me up that night. I never felt so naked in my life. She tried putting me in those evil clothes. She keeps trying to make me slutty but, you know how it is, a lady never has sex before marriage."

Edward choked on a sip of his water, "But wouldn't it suck to be stuck with a person who was unable to fulfill your needs. If you didn't have sex before marriage, you wouldn't know if you were sexually attracted or compatible with your husband."

"That's just what society wants you to think. What men want you to think. Give it up and sleep around so you can find the one, but all men want is the one…good screw."

The waitress came back to set our meatballs down on the table, and I noticed how Edward leered down her shirt when she bent over. I ordered the house spaghetti and he ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo, stating we could try one another's. I could see how well our waitress was attending to Edward's needs, and he wasn't unwelcoming, that's for sure.

She turned to walk away and Edward actually checked her out.

"Excuse me, did you just check out our waitress?" I snapped.

"What? No!" Edward defended.

"Yes, you did." I stood up quickly from my seat "What a jerk!"

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please don't go." Edward stood up to stop me. Purely in the moment, I snatched up one of his disgusting meatballs and smashed it onto his suit. Edward gasped and, for just a second, I saw fury in his eyes, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"I am an amazing woman who deserves better." I proclaimed.

Edward took ahold of my hands which were messy with meatball goop. "Bella, please don't walk out on me. I see a future with you. I want to make you so happy and be the prince to your Cinderella."

Cheesy much?

He began to kiss my fingers and I cringed, pulling my hand from his mouth.

"Let's start over. I want to make this up to you. We haven't even gotten dinner yet. Give me a second chance." He begged.

Why was he trying so hard? Didn't he realize that I was never going to sleep with him?

I soften for a moment and sit back down.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

"My apologies. I get a little crazy sometimes." I shook my meatball hands around wildly. "Besides, Jessica told me what a gentleman you were and I just want to find a good man who will be the perfect father to my children."

Edward faltered, "Children?"

"Oh yes, Jessica didn't tell you?" I gasped, "I have four scrumdiddlyumptious little angels at home." "You don't look old enough to be a mother…especially to four…children."

I could tell that he was having a hard time trying to figure out if I was lying or not, so I pulled out my purse and brought out the pictures. I had cut out pictures of messy kids from out of a few parenting magazines and laminated them for plan B. I often found that men's genitalia shriveled up when they heard talk of children.

"Anyway, I really want to try this meatball. It does look delish." My hand reached over to grab the final meatball. I picked it up with my fingers and ate it, making a mess of myself.

"Wow…uh…there's a fork wrapped in your napkin." Edward cringed and looked around, probably hoping that no one was witnessing my embarrassment. But I wasn't embarrassed, I was just hurried. I needed this darn date to end.

Our waitress came over and set down our plates in front of us. She shook her head in shock at seeing the state I was in. I may have made quit a mess of my embroidered cat sweater.

"Awe perfect. Your fettuccine looks amazing." I reached over and picked up a few strands of his pasta with my fingers and twirled them around above my mouth to drop them in.

"Have you ever been to this place called Medieval Times? They have knights and jousting. I went to the one out in Jersey and it was so much fun. You eat your whole meal with your fingers and I found it very freeing. You should try it." I smiled over to Edward.

I could see him losing his spirit for this game. It would only be a matter of moments before he would have had enough of me and finally leave. I could see the war he was having and, suddenly, there was no more war, he smiled at me and then picked up his own pasta with his fingers.

"You're right, this is amazing. Here have some more." He reached over with a scoop of pasta and pushed it toward my mouth. Like a baby bird, I leaned down and opened my mouth while he fed it to me, my hair sliding into my spaghetti.

"Awe dangnabit!" I fussed with my hair, "I need to go and clean this out. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

I started to get up, but Edward jumped up swiftly with his water glass, "Here, let me help you."

He took my spaghetti soiled hair and dipped it straight into his glass.

"See, all better."

I sighed and tried to hide any irritation.

"Such a gentleman." I sat back down and picked up some of my spaghetti, "Now, it's my turn."

I held out the spaghetti and tried to make it into Edward's mouth but, instead, it just dropped onto his suit and hit the table. I could see his fingers fold into fists as he tried to keep his anger at bay.

"Shoot! They should really have bibs in a place like this."

The waitress came back over and, seeing the state of us two, she promptly turned back around and left.

"I'm such a klutz. I am so sorry, Edward. I hope that suit wasn't expensive." I picked up my napkin and tried to help him wipe it off but instead I just smeared it further.

"It's fine. Forget it happened." Edward replied pulling my hands of him.

I wiped my dirty hands on my sweater, "Just look at me, I think I need to excuse myself for a moment."

"Hurry back, Bella. I can't wait to see what's in store for dessert. I'll be sure to watch out for you just in case you get lost back to our table." He warned.

I shook my head slightly and quickly walked to the bathroom. With eagle eye Edward out there, how was I going to escape? I felt horribly sticky and, at this point, I really hoped that I could make it past Maisey and Irina for a change of clothes before they saw me.

I walked into the bathroom that had two stalls and it was empty. I tried to wash myself off as best as I could, but the pasta sauce surely wasn't going to come out of my cat sweater. I sighed and stared down into the sink; I briefly looked up and saw the state I was in. This was definitely the last time I would ever give a Bella Special.

My eye caught something behind me, and I could see a small window on the wall. It was small but I could fit out of it. I looked around and shook with excitement, I had my exit strategy. I lifted up the window and pushed off the screen with ease. I hoisted myself up, happy that I had strong arms to do so, and slid out the bathroom window.

The window led to a dark dirty little ally, but I wasn't going to complain about my freedom. I jumped down to the street and quickly found the screen and reattached it. It took only a moment, but I could feel myself get giddy. I did a quick celebration dance and flipped around.

I immediately gasped as I came face to face with my date.

"Going somewhere, Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I stared at Edward's pasta covered suit and shook my head. I had been caught. Never, in all the dates that I had been on, did I ever get caught leaving. Darn that Mike! My eyes finally venture back up to his eyes and I can see a mixture of superiority and malice.

"So what if I am leaving?" I snapped, "You and I both knew what we signed up for when we agreed to come on this date. Michael told you all about me, so you don't get to be upset with me."

Edward began pushing me back further into the ally, away from the street and its pedestrians.

"Don't touch me," I ordered.

"Don't tell me what I'm allowed to feel." He countered. "I actually wanted to come on this date. I was the one who asked Jessica to set us up because I actually found you attractive and wanted to get to know you."

I laughed, ironically. "Oh, really? I thought it was just what was inside my pants that you wanted to get to know. Don't deny it. Jessica told me all about your man-whore ways."

"Because Jessica knows everything about me." He retorted. "Really says a lot about you for you to take everything that Jessica tells you."

"Are really going to tell me that you're not a man whore?" I raised a challenging eyebrow.

He stood there staring at me for a minute and then replied, "Apparently, I'm as much of a man whore as you're a prude."

"Says the man who checked out our waitress."

"Of course I was going to check out the waitress. You were sitting there in a lumpy cat sweater. It's a lesson that women need to learn in life, don't get all pissy when your man's eyes start to wander because you no longer take care of yourselves. Then you wonder why men cheat while you sit there on your couches gaining twenty pounds and not bothering to take care of customary grooming practices because you feel you no longer have to work as hard."

"You are such a disgusting prick."

"At least I'm not pathetic. You go on these dates with guys and don't even give them a chance. You're so caught up in all your tricks that you wouldn't know what a decent guy was."

"I never even wanted to go on these dates. You think I like showing up to all these loser restaurants with these loser guys and finding ways to embarrass myself just to teach everyone a lesson?" I gestured to my spaghetti soaked clothes.

"Yes, I think you do. I think some "loser" broke your heart one time and, instead of putting on your big girl panties and getting the fuck over it, you just decided to make it your mission to ruin all men."

"You don't know anything about me." I spit through my clenched teeth.

"Oh Bella, I'm allowed to falsely judge you just as much as you do of me. There are no double standards here, missy."

"Don't you call me missy." I snapped.

"Missy. Missy. Missy. MISSY!" He yelled.

"You're like a two-year-old."

"Real rich coming from the woman covered in spaghetti." He retorted.

"I don't have time for this. What do you want from me? Do you want me to cover my half of the bill, is that it?" I pulled out my wallet and threw a twenty at him, "Here, maybe you can find yourself a prostitute since the last thing I know you want is some meaningful connection. The absolute horror if you actually had to pay attention to one girl and one girl only."

"You want to think I'm a man…" he paused for a second and snapped his head over toward the end of the ally. His whole body froze like a statue.

"What…" I snapped, walking forward a little to see what he was looking at. Instantly, he pushed me back up against the wall, blocking my view with the crates that were stacked beside us.

"What the…" He slapped his hand across my mouth, stopping me from saying another word, and I started to fight him.

"Bella, you have to shut the fuck up." He hissed.

I wanted to fight him, but the look in his eyes and overall demeanor told me I should follow his direction. I could finally hear what he was trying to hide us from. A few people had come out of the exit at the end of the ally and were having a conversation.

"What the fuck's the matter with you. We've known each other twenty years. You're like a brother to me." A man spit. "You betrayed this family. Fucking rat."

"Joey, no…I…didn't. I swear. Please. Please don't do this." Another man pleaded.

"Tony says you've been talking to the feds. Told them all about Dominguez. What did you tell them, Bobby?"

"Nothing. They approached me, but I never told them anything. I would never…"

"I think you're lying, Bobby. You should have known that you're not the only one to have friends in the F.B.I."

I could feel my chest rising and falling. My heartbeat quickened and I could feel the harsh wall upon my back as Edward's body was pressed up against mine, trying to keep us hidden from the three men at the end of the ally.

"I have kids…I have a wife…please…please."

"Do it." The third man finally spoke.

I looked over through the holes in the crates; I could see the man on his knees as he begged and cried. I saw the man with a prominent mustache take out a gun and just like that, he shot him like he was nothing.

Edward pulled me to his chest, I'm not sure if to shield me from seeing anything further, or if to try to muffle my cries. I tried to stay quiet, but I was trembling uncontrollably. It was like a movie in my head, playing on a loop, I could picture the man falling to the ground over and over.

"Shh...shh…" Edward tried to calm me.

"Get rid of it. Call Tony and tell him that…he's just been promoted."

It's almost over. Leave. Just leave. I chanted in my head, praying to god for some miracle.

I felt a vibration in my pocket seconds before my phone started ringing.

"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine…."

I scrambled to get to my phone, but my nerves were shot and my hands shaky, I dropped the phone to the ground.

"Run!" Edward yelled as he pulled me back, stopping me from picking the phone up. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me with him. I could hear yelling going on behind us and a whoosh of air rushing past my hair, as I assumed it was from debris being thrown at us.

I hung onto Edward's hand with all my might, even though our sweaty palms were making it difficult. We hadn't run far, but I was already panting to keep up. Edward pulled us out into traffic, the cars honking and skidding to a stop inches from us had me screaming and it caused me to falter.

Edward looked back and, in a second of deliberation, had me up and over his shoulder. Which was a rather unhealthy decision, because now I could see the violent pursuers on our tail waving their guns at us.

"Faster. Faster." I slapped Edward's back as I saw them gaining on us.

I no longer saw the old man who gave the order of execution but, instead, five other guys replaced him. Even with carrying me, Edward was still quite a bit ahead of them, but we couldn't keep running forever.

My body bumped up and down on Edward's shoulders as he flew down the steps of the subway station. He flew through the handicapped turnstile and, with all the pedestrians around, the men who were after us stowed their guns. Within just an inch of our lives, we had made it on the subway car right before the doors closed.

Edward set me back down on my feet. He had just run a great distance, carrying a hefty load, but I was the one panting. I managed a look around the subway car, saw that we were all alone, and then came my breakdown.

"We need to get off at the next stop," Edward informed.

"You're going to die…you're going to die." I started to fall apart. I couldn't see how we were ever going to get out of this now.

Edward took hold of my shoulders and shook me. "We are not going to die. I promise."

I looked up at him, "I'm cursed. You don't understand. Everyone dies…you're going to die."

He put his hands on my face and forced me to look at him, "We are both going to be fine. We are going to a safe house, and then you and I are going to go somewhere where they can't find us."

I was already shaking my head. "No…no…I can't. I have to get home. I have to go."

I needed to get out of this subway car and get home to my baby. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"You can't go home, Bella. That was the Santini family. You saw what these people are capable of. In a matter of moments, they will know everything there is to know about you. Your home is the first place they are going to look."

I started to fight him, even more, to get away. I could feel the subway car slowing.

"What is the matter with you?" Edward barked.

"Maisy. I have to get home. My daughter is at home." I yelled. "Let me out of here!"

Edward's jaw dropped and, after he recovered from my revelation, he pulled me back from the doors I was trying to open. "Wait…you were serious? You have kids?"

"No. I have one kid…I…I…oh god. Oh god. Oh god." I shook my head, sliding down to a seat on the car, "This is all my fault."

Edward crouched down to me, "Bella, listen to me. I will call Mike and he will go and pick up your daughter. But you and I have to get off the streets. I know you like to be stubborn and in control, but this is what I do every single day. You have to trust me. You don't have to like me, but you have to trust me. You go home and you will end up dead and, quite possibly, so will your daughter. We have to go to the authorities and tell them what we saw. Do you understand me?"

I continued to stare down at the dirty floor. "Maybe…I can talk to them…maybe I can…tell them that I won't say anything. I…"

"Do you hear yourself?" Edward groaned out in frustration. "They just shot a man because they think he betrayed him. A man they've known for twenty years. They won't hesitate to do the same to you just because you're a woman and have a kid. You will end up at the bottom of the ocean if you try to go to them. Stop being so ignorant."

I finally felt the fear transform itself, and now I felt my mind go into survival mode.

"The only person I care about is my daughter. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if that means I have to forget about the man who just had his brains blown out. Authorities? You think I'm going to put my trust into the government? I watch the news and I know that people like me…people who have seen things, they end up dead every day because the government can't keep them safe. I will take my chances on my own."

"God, how can you not hear how stupid you sound?" He yelled back at me, "You think you will last two seconds out there without protection? These people make it their life's work to ensure that witnesses end up dead."

"Hello! Did you not hear that man? He said he had friends in the F.B.I. How long do you think it will be before we are sold out? So moving forward, I am not going to put my trust into one person from the F.B.I., C.I.A., or any other acronym for that matter. As far as I'm concerned, all those government people are just a bunch of pinheads." I yelled back.

"I'm the F.B.I." Edward declared.

"Fine, all of you government people are a bunch of pinheads."

The train came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Do what you have to…but I have to get to my daughter and get the hell away from you." I stepped off the subway car and was about to make my way to the surface of the station when Edward pulled me back.

"Isabella Swan, I am placing you under the custody of the United States…"

"What the heck are you doing?" I screamed.

"Doing what I have to," Edward replied, tying my wrists in front of me with a zip tie. "You start to make a scene and it will only draw attention to us, that is not something we need right now. I will get your daughter to you, but you have to work with me here."

"Fine." I huffed, "Do you think you can at least take off this stupid restraint?"

"No, because I don't trust you."

He pulled out his phone and proceeded to push me along up the stairs. Once we reached the surface, he looked around for a second, and then dragged me away from the subway station. I looked around at all the people walking and no one seemed to be looking for us, but knowing that we were both on somebody's kill list made me paranoid.

"Would you stop that?" Edward hissed.

"What?" I spit.

"People are going to think something is up if you keep staring at them like that."

"I can't help it."

"Try." He ordered. He finally was able to make contact on his cell phone to Michael."We have a problem. I need your help now."

I managed to take my focus off the pedestrians as I strained to hear what Michael and he were talking about.

"I'm heading to six on foot. I have Bella and I need you to call the director. It's serious."

"Maisey." I reminded him and he waved me off.

"And…then go to Bella's apartment and pick up her daughter and bring her…also, if you can, some change of clothes. But hurry and get out of there. I suspect company could be invading any moment. Get in and get out."

He shut his phone off and we forged on.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked after we had been walking for a half hour.

"Someplace safe. It's a place that those government pinheads keep clear for situations like this."

"Good to know my tax dollars pay for something." I retorted.

"No one has ever died while in my custody. Something that I am very prideful of, but you keep making your little comments about my job and there could be a first." He threatened.

I breathed out through my nose, asking God for patience, as I stared up at him scornfully.

"Hurry up! The sooner we get to this magical government protected place, the sooner you'll be out of my life."

He stopped walking and looked over at me with an evil little smirk.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh…nothing." He sang.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking on. I don't know what kind of game he was trying to play, but my daughter's life and my life were at stake. I didn't need his pompous butt to mess with me. I couldn't believe this situation. What was I going to do? I had no one to turn to at a time like this. I had no money, so how the heck was I going to be able to get Maisey and myself to somewhere safe?

Come on Bella, you are not allowed to break down. Maisey needs you. You have to be strong.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, looking over to me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"You look constipated."

"I am giving myself words of validation if you must know."

Edward laughed, "My god, how in the hell did I ever find you attractive?"

We reached the building we had been heading to, and Edward walked up to the keypad on the wall beside the door and punched in a code. The door buzzed and Edward pulled the door open, pulling me through.

"Do you think you can finally take off these restraints? I'm obviously not going to run. You have my daughter."

Edward sighed, shook his head, and then snapped the plastic tie right off. I rolled my wrists to get back circulation in them.

"Oh shit, did you get shot?" Michael exclaimed as he walked out to the entry room.

"It's spaghetti, dumbass. Do you really think we could be walking around if we had been shot?" Edward retorted.

"Oh." Michael deflated, "Ohhhh…the Bella special. Nice."

He looked over and winked at me.

"Not nice. This whole night would have gone a hell of a lot different if you guys never made me go on the stupid date." I snapped.

"Calm down there, missy." Edward pulled me back from advancing on Michael.

"Where is my daughter?" I demanded.

"She's fine. In watching a Disney movie and eating milk and cookies." Michael replied. "What happened?"

"I want to see her," I said dismissing Michael's questioning.

"We saw Joey Santini kill one of his men tonight. The best part is that Joseph Senior was there and giving the order. We got him, Michael. We got the son of a bitch." Edward slapped his hands together.

"The best part is?" I growled. "We see a man get his head blown off, we get chased by goons with guns who want to kill us, and there's a silver lining to this night?"

The door opened once more behind me, and another man walked in. He was tall and broad, almost like Edward, but he had a more professional air about him. This was one serious guy.

"What's going on? You drag me out of dinner with my family, this better be good." He looked us over and can't decide, from the state our clothes are in, whether this is a serious call or a hoax. He looks over to me and asked, "Who is this?"

"Uh…that's my date…Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Special Agent Jacob Black, another government pinhead."

I scowled in his direction.

"Edward says that they witnessed Joseph and Joey Santini killing a guy." Michael began explaining.

"You actually saw Joseph there?" The special agent asked.

"Yes, and not only that, but they talked about Dominguez. I heard it all." Edward answered.

"I want to be brought in on this, sir." Michael requested.

"No. We have enough people already on this case. Go home, Michael, your job here is done."

"But…" He protested.

"NOW!" Special Agent Black ordered.

Michael sighed, looked between Edward and me, and then shook his head while he walked out of our "safe" house.

As soon as Michael was gone, Special Agent Black looked back over to Edward. "I don't want anyone knowing where I am sending you two. There is no way I am compromising this opportunity. I'm going to put you on a plane and send you…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Mr…government official. My daughter and I are not going anywhere with you, and we are definitely not going anywhere with him." I insisted.

"And here is our problem. Bella seems to think she will be able to last her own, she doesn't need our help because, apparently, she has all the training she needs to survive a professional crime organization hunting her down." Edward mocked.

"I may not have training, but there is a leak within your organization, and I am not putting my daughter's life in your hands when it's just a matter of time before you people slip up and sign our death sentences."

"Oh, and she also seems to think that if she just goes to the head of the Santini family and explains how she doesn't plan on testifying, that they will just leave her and her daughter alone. It seems that Bella lives in a fantasy world." Edward added.

"Where is my daughter? I'm not going to spend one more minute in a room with you."

"ENOUGH!" Special Agent Black roared. "Both of you. How in the hell did you both ever think that dating each other was a good idea?"

"I didn't want to date him," I replied disgustedly.

"…didn't know she was a frigid bitch." Edward criticized.

"Well, you better work it out. The last thing you both want to do is be the talk of the town with your cat fights. You cannot draw attention to yourselves."

"Did you not hear me? I am not going anywhere with that man."

Special Agent Black looked at me with contempt, and then he slowly pulled out his phone and tapped on it.

"I want you to look at these." Jacob handed me his phone. "Go ahead, a little slideshow of every person in the past five years who have been in your place and they denied government protection. Your obstinacy is going to be the end of you and your daughter. If you won't do this for yourself, do this for her."

Picture after picture went by of some of the most haunting and horrifying images I would ever see. The worst part was that it wasn't just adults, there were children and babies. Some who looked to have been burned alive, others with gunshots injuries, and more with slit throats.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. You cannot do this alone, Bella. No one will know where you two are being kept except me. Edward may be an ass, but he's one of my best, and I know he will do his job no matter how difficult the situation." He stated pointedly to Edward.

I sighed and handed the phone back to Jacob. I was terrified and not in my right mind. I didn't know if I was going to survive this ordeal but I knew that, with my past, there was a definite possibility that when this thing was over, someone would be dead. It couldn't be Maisey. I would kill myself if anything ever happened to her. She was my everything, the only reason I could get out of bed every morning. If staying with a man I loathed was the answer to keeping her safe, then I would do it.

"Okay." I whispered. "I'll cooperate."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

My little angel looked at absolute peace as I held her in my arms. Her stuffed animal duck, Quackers, held firmly in her tiny hands. She had no idea the horrors that were going on all around her and I was envious of that ignorance. I wanted to go back to a time when the only images that had been put in my head recently would have been the product of movies or television. It's funny really, with all the death that surrounds me, I had never seen a person die before. To actually see as the last bit of life was taken, and to know that it was all just so final. But I had a job to do, my daughter was priority number one, and I couldn't be helpless any longer. I wasn't allowed to think on the horrors that I had witnessed and allow myself to become caught up in them. I had to remain strong for her.

Special Agent Black needed to brief Edward on our upcoming travel arrangements, so they had been stuck in the outer room for nearly a half hour. I was weary thinking about where in the world this Jacob Black was planning on sending us. I couldn't imagine having to leave New York. I loved New York and this had always been my home. What about my studio? Without me there, it would surely close now. All my life's work, up and gone in the course of one night.

I turn my gaze back to my baby and have a moment of clarity. I see her soft golden brown curls and her perfect little pout of the lips that she does when she is zonked out, and I know that it doesn't matter where we are to be exiled. It doesn't matter that the studio is gone. Wherever we are going, as long as she is safe, none of it matters.

"Are you ready?" Edward approached.

I looked over to the television screen that played the credits to Snow White and sighed. My eyes once again found Edward's face and I nodded. I started to get up with Maisey in my arms, and Edward reached out for her.

"No. I have her." I stated protectively.

"You're going to have to learn to trust me," Edward replied.

"Before we go, let me make something very clear to you. I don't like you, but I will trust you as much as I am capable. However, if anything happens to her…" I looked down at my sleeping angel. "You won't have to worry about what the Italians will do to you because I will do far worse."

I walked past him and out of the cold dark room we had been sitting in towards Special Agent Black.

"I sense the tension between you two, and I don't want you trying to kill Edward for my decision, so I think it's best if I tell you that the best way for you all to remain off the radar is to go in as…a family." He asked me.

"I am not going to be his…wife or something." I protested.

"I already knew that wouldn't work. It's hard to have a child be expected to keep up a role and bringing in someone to play daddy wouldn't be easy for her to comprehend. You will be brother and sister. You both can figure out a good backstory on your flight but, whatever it is, under absolutely no circumstance should you at any time try to contact anyone you know. Stay there. Don't draw attention. Blend in."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Let's get going." He turned abruptly to walk out in front of me, and Edward followed behind. Outside was an SUV parked on the street for us.

I watched as the New York City lights past us by and wondered if I would ever see this place again. Every memory I had invaded my mind, and it was the only thing able to block the death I had witnessed just over an hour ago. I wiped a tear away quickly and then turned my gaze away from the city.

"I think you'll get a kick out of the name of the town we're going to. Might find it a bit ironic."

I looked over to Edward and shook my head.

"How can you be so calm? How do you…just turn your back on everything you know and leave it all so easily?" I asked desperately. "I look out that window and I don't even see the city that I was born and raised in, I see the city that I will no longer have a future in…we will no longer have a future in. I just lost nearly everything. My life. My business. My home. It's all gone now."

Edward sighed and turned his gaze away from me to stare out the window. "It's easy…when you've already lost everything."

It was the first time I could look at Edward and think of him as a human being. We had only known each other a couple of hours and I think it was safe to say that we blended together about as well as oil and water. However, maybe I wasn't the only one in pain in this car.

We arrived at a tiny airspace in New Jersey and I was completely exhausted. Edward had lost the spaghetti stained suit coat, and Michael hadn't brought me much to choose from out of my closet, but it was still better than the cat sweater.

"Is there anything I can get for you from your home? Anything that you don't want to lose?" Special Agent Black asked me just before I was about to board the small plane.

"Pictures…if it's possible. I…don't have much, but my photo albums are really important to me." I replied, "Thank you. I know that I may seem hostile and ungrateful, but I'm just…really losing my mind here, so I apologize for my behavior."

He gave me a small smile and nodded his head, "It's okay. You have every right to lose your mind a little. Just not too much. Be smart. Be strong. And…" He paused coming closer to me, "Edward has always been a jerk to all of us…that's how we know he likes us."

I furrowed my brow, confused, and Special Agent Black pulled back, giving me a wink.

"All right, everything on board?" He yelled back to Edward.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied.

"Good luck." The special agent smirked, "I have a feeling you'll both need it."

I rolled my eyes and continued boarding the pint-sized plane. I found a seat, laid Maisey down upon it, and then took the seat next to her. Edward said a few words to our pilot and then proceeded toward the liquor cabinet. I watched his every move because the effort he put into making his drink looked like a dance.

"Did you want some?" He asked, "Oh wait, I forgot, recovering alcoholic."

"No. I'm…not an alcoholic. It was…just one of the many lies I told you." I sighed.

He smiled and shook his head, "So…do you want some?"

"Do you have any wine? I could really use a glass."

"Wine it is." He opened up the mini fridge and popped open a bottle of wine, abandoning his scotch. He poured two glasses and walked over to take the seat directly across from me. He was just about to hand me my glass when he pulled back his hand and asked, "So…was there anything you told me on our date that was actually truthful?"

"Maybe," I replied coyly. "And I don't plan on telling you which is which."

I snatched the glass of wine out of his hands and leaned back in my chair, savoring the flavor as I took the first sip.

"You are an odd one, Isabella Swan."

"I try," I replied dryly. "So what about you? Any actual truth to anything you told me on the date?"

"My name," he smirked. "I'm an open book, Bella. You can ask me anything."

"You seem to know more about me than me of you. Looks like Michael was better at prepping you then Jessica was of me."

"I doubt that. Other than your name and the tricks you have played in the past, I still know very little about you."

"What is your name?" I wondered, "Jessica just kept calling you Edward the…well, some word I would never repeat."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. But, by all means, you are always free to call me…whatever Jessica called me. Coming from off your lips, it would be hot."

I rolled my eyes and tried to not be creeped out. "So, you really are a…"

"Manwhore? You know how it is. Some frightfully traumatic experience or childhood issue unresolved that drives a man to place all his focus into fucking rather than finding something meaningful, because of some fear I must possess."

I quickly covered Maisey's ears, "Do you mind? I would like to keep her vocabulary as clean as possible."

"She's asleep." He exclaimed. "And by the way, who names their child Maisey? Sounds like the name of a cow, not a little girl."

"I don't care what you think and, even though she's asleep, she could still hear us. I can't imagine that you've been around many children before, so if you would please try to keep your filthy mouth respectable for the time being, it would be greatly appreciated."

"My god, Bella. You…it must be exhausting living in your world. No cursing. No sex. No fun. How do you even manage to go on with your life?"

"You don't have to have sex or cursing to have fun, Edward."

"Well thank you for the powerful lesson, as always, PBS, but I think I will stick to my sinful ways."

He snatched up his drink and stormed off toward the cockpit, finding his abandoned scotch from before and taking that with him as well.

What a jerk! I couldn't believe he would get his undies into a bunch because I asked him to respect my daughter's innocence. I swallowed the last of my wine and lowered the back on my chair. I stared up at the ceiling of the plane and wiped a few tears away. I refused to believe that my tears were the result of Edward's outburst. I felt incredibly confused, lost, and scared. How in the world was I going to live with this man? Wasn't there some way they could have reassigned him? Anyone would be better than Edward.

I finally was able to find sleep, even though it was terribly nosey on the plane. However, I don't believe it was much sleep since Maisey had awoken from a nightmare.

"Mommy. Mommy, where are we?"

I practically jumped out my seat to find Maisey looking around frightened.

"It's okay, baby. We went on a plane trip. Everything is fine." I lied because everything was so not fine. I took hold of her and brought her to my lap.

She looked around and then cautiously pushed off of me to go and look out the window.

"I've never been on an airplane before."

"I know. Isn't it exciting?"

"You should've woken me up. I missed the whole thing." She scolded me.

"It was very late and you should be sleeping."

"Where are we going?"

I didn't know what to tell her, because I didn't know. Edward tried telling me before, but I didn't even care at the time to listen. I stared at her questioning eyes, trying to figure out just what I was going to tell her. Edward walked back in from the cockpit and saw that Maisey was up.

"Who's he, mommy?"

"Uh…" I shook my head, unable to find a way to tell her that we had to move during the night to a place that even I didn't know of with a man I can't stand.

"I'm your Uncle Edward. Hasn't your mommy ever told you about me?" Edward took over, sensing my hesitation.

"No. I didn't know I had an Uncle Edward. Does this mean you're going to bring me presents like Kristen's uncle?" She asked.

"Yea…of course it does. I have a lot of time to make up for, right?"

"Do you know where we are going to?" she asked him.

"I do, but it's a secret. Can you keep a secret?" Edward asked playfully.

"I'm the best at secrets."

Edward motioned her to come over and then whispered in her ear.

Maisey's face lit up and, even though Edward was still a jerk in my book, I couldn't help but smile at how he managed to make her happy when everything was going wrong in our world. Of course, she didn't need to know that. I had never spoken much to her about my family, and I guess she was at an age where she didn't think to ask too many questions on the subject. Not that she didn't ask questions but, in her world, it had always been just the two of us since she couldn't even remember her own father. I sometimes wondered if that was a blessing or a disservice toward her.

"Is that where Disneyland is?" She asked.

"No…but you are in for a real treat. You'll be able to breathe deeply and not be exposed to the toxic fumes of city buses and taxi cars. You can run for miles and not run into a building."

"It sounds funny. Why are we going?"

"We are just going…for a little while. Um…uh…"I was completely useless. My mind was all jumbled and I hated lying to her.

"We are going…" Edward took over once again, "because I wanted to get to know you. I have missed seeing my sister, and I wanted to meet you so I asked your mom if it would be okay to have you guys move in with me for a little while so we can get to know one another. Would that be okay?"

She looked confused and I'm sure she must have been. I had never taken her out of New York before. Mostly, I couldn't afford to take her on any special trips or vacations. I still wasn't sure where we were headed to, but I have a feeling that both Maisey and I were about to be in for a real culture shock.

"What about school? I'm going into the first grade and I already met my teacher, Miss Hass."

Of course, this would be my daughter's first concern. She was like me, she loved school and was anticipating summer being over so she could return.

"You're going to go to a new school, baby. I'm sure your teacher there will be wonderful and kind." I tried to assure her.

"And my friends?" She asked longingly.

"You'll make new friends. That way, you can have friends everywhere." I replied.

"But, I like my friends." She started to cry.

"I know. I know." I picked her back up and settled her on my lap while she continued to cry on my shoulder. "I know this is really hard, and you're probably scared because everything is going to be so new but, I promise you, I will always be with you. I love you and we are going to learn all this new stuff together."

I looked up at Edward and I could tell that he was struggling to find something to say that would make it better but, that was the thing about children, sometimes there wasn't anything you could do or say, sometimes you just had to hope that, in the end, everything would be all right.

There was still so much I wanted to know, I needed to know, and yet every time Edward and I would speak to one another it would turn into a fight. I needed to find a way to bite my tongue so we could get through a simple conversation. Unfortunately, now that Maisey was up, I would need to wait for a time when she fell back asleep or found a distraction.

Finally, after about four hours, I could feel the plane make its descent. It was dark, but I could see the lights of the city as we came closer to the ground.

"Where are we?" I whispered, seeing that Maisey had finally tired herself back to sleep.

"Not our final destination. I have to go and speak to the pilot, but buckle up and we'll be on the ground soon."

I sighed and watched as he left. I could feel my own exhaustion taking over, and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. I watched as the lights on the ground became closer and closer until I felt the plane land with a gentle bump.

Edward walked back in and opened the door before coming back to me. Once again, he held out his arms for me to give him my daughter and, once again, I pulled her back.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Would you please just let me help you?"

I stared up at him for a minute and could feel myself fighting the fatigue, but I was failing.

"Okay."

Edward leaned down and picked Maisey up under her arms and secured her to his body. I pulled myself from out of the chair and stretched for the first time in hours, following behind him. There was a car waiting for us on the tarmac, and I was surprised that it was already outfitted with a child seat.

Edward set Maisey in the child seat and I climbed in the other side to help secure her. She was small for her age so, unfortunately, it would probably be another year before she was allowed to ride with the basic restraint. I know how much she hated these child seats, but it was rare for us to ever use a car in the past so it hadn't been much of an issue.

"So will you tell me where we are now?" I asked again when Edward sat down in the driver's seat.

"We're in Denver, but we're not staying here. Everything we are doing is to erase where we are going. We are going to dump the car and then drive for a couple more hours to our final destination."

"What's wrong with the car?" I asked.

"First of all, it is way too conspicuous. Secondly, even though I don't think the pilot will try to rat us out, I can't take that chance so I don't want anyone knowing any kind of description of what we are driving. We are going to head out of the city and dump the car. I already know of a place that sells some used trucks and the guy I am meeting with already has something set up."

"So…you've done this before?"

"Of course. That's why I'm the best."

"And…nobody that you have protected…have ended up dead, correct?"

Edward stopped the car and looked back at me, "You do what I say and you both will be safe, but I can already tell that you and I…we are like fireworks. I can't have you in a moment of anger running off your mouth, or worse, trying to contact someone because you're pissed off at me. You could jeopardize everything and if you care at all about her life, then you will do as I say."

"Of course I care about her life. That's why we're even here. Why I am putting my trust into some guy who…" I started to get angry at the implication but then I stopped myself, realizing that this was exactly what I needed to work on. "As I said before, I will do whatever it takes. I will trust you as much as I am capable. But I am scared. I am willing to admit that to you. I don't care if you are the most irritating person on the planet, if you can get us through this, then I will thankful and in your debt."

Edward stared at me and then nodded slowly, "I promise…I will do everything in my power. I know you're scared…so am I."

He turned back to the wheel and put the car back into drive. I settled myself back into the seat and allowed my eyes to close for a few minutes. I must have fallen fast and deep. I could see the man named Bobby as he begged for his life. I watched as he was shot and then the two murderers looked up and, as clear as day, told me I was next. I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I stood there, paralyzed, with the barrel of the gun pointed directly at my face. With absolute detail, the trigger was pulled back and then bam!

I snapped up out of my nightmare and looked around frantically. Edward had just exited the car and I had hoped that was the bam I had heard in my dream, him slamming the car door. I clutched my chest and heard Maisey begin to stir.

"What happened?"

"It…was just the car door. Go back to sleep, honey." I brushed her curls out of her face and continued to look around to see if I could tell where we were, but we looked to be in the middle of nowhere. Edward had walked off a fair distance and I faintly could hear him speak to another person. It was a very long five minutes before Edward finally came back to the car.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Car door. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About an hour, but we're here now so let me move the bags over before you get out. It's a bit cold. You'll need to get a jacket soon."

Edward closed his door once again, but I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and stumbled to get out of the car.

"Uh…is that what we're taking?" I looked over at this old truck that was parked near us.

"Yep."

"Do…you think that it's sturdy enough to handle getting us to wherever we're going?" I asked skeptically.

"It will do the job."

The truck looked to be over forty years old. It was one of those old Ford trucks that were built to last…and to rust. It wasn't that I was expecting a Mercedes, but I wanted to know we wouldn't be stranded either.

"Will the child seat fit in that?"

"Nope. They don't require those. She'll be fine sitting between you and me."

I stood there, staring at the truck, while Edward packed all his stuff from the car trunk. After a few seconds past, he stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"Would you please not freak out on me. This truck is safe. Maisey will be safe."

"It's just…"

"God, I've only known you a couple of hours and, already, I can read you like a book." Edward laughed.

"Isn't that part of your job description, Mr. F.B.I.?" I snapped. "If you knew I would react this way, why wouldn't you have opted for something safer?"

"Well, excuse me for not having the time to go down Carmax and pick something family friendly out. We're on a bit of a time crunch if you haven't noticed. We don't have the luxury of being picky, so stop your complaining and get Maisey situated."

I stood there obstinate and offended with my arms crossed.

"Bella, either you go and get her or I will. Then I will wrangle your stubborn ass into this truck, even if I have to hogtie you to do it." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"At this point, it would be the highlight of my day. Don't tempt me."

I put my head in my hands and tried to breathe deeply to keep me from going off on him. After a couple of breaths, I went over to Maisey's side and unstrapped her from the car seat. I put her on my shoulder and carried her over to the waiting rust bucket Edward had found. I had a bit of trouble climbing into the seat, especially since Maisey was weighing me down.

"Give her to me."

I gave Edward a look so lethal I was surprised his face didn't melt off, but he took it and then ordered, "Now."

I handed Maisey off once again and climbed into the truck, waiting for Edward to give her back to me. I set Maisey down beside me and held her close to me. Edward climbed into the truck and started up the heater.

We drove along the highway for quite a while, neither of us speaking to one another until, apparently, Edward finally had enough.

"You and I can't turn everything into an argument. It's not healthy for Maisey. I know what's it like to be in a house with two screaming adults and, trust me, it fucks…screws you up." He stopped himself, and I could tell he was berating himself for the crass language he used.

"I will work on the language thing, but you have to work on being less stubborn. So, for the time being, can we call a truce? Can you not turn every single thing into an argument?"

I bit my lip and waited for a few seconds before replying.

"Can you try to understand that I am just being a parent? I am not fighting with you because it's…you. I just don't think you know how to see things the way I see them. I am responsible for another human being and…"

"I am responsible for two human beings for the time being. I think I get what you're going through. However, what is the worst thing that will happen if you fail Maisey in some way? If I fail you two…you'll end up dead. I have a hell of a lot more pressure than you do at the moment."

I wanted to fight back, but then I stopped myself and looked him over. I had two naps, albeit small, but it was something. He hadn't slept since god knows when and had been doing all the work. I could see him struggling with the fatigue and I'm sure our arguments weren't doing anything to help.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "I think you and I really need to get some sleep before we begin discussing this arrangement. How far away are we from our final destination, which you still haven't told me?"

"Only an hour. There's this farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere. The town nearby has a population of three hundred and sixty-eight."

"Small town America, eh?"

"More like the small ass of America. We'll be so bored that fighting with one another will be a godsend." He replied.

"So…you really will miss New York."

"Of course I will. It's the greatest city on the planet. Nothing ever closes. The food is prime and the people…so many people, and now I am to be exiled to a place where literally everyone will know your name. One big ass Cheers bar."

"Are we still in Colorado?"

"No. We're in Nebraska. We are headed to Dix, Nebraska."

He couldn't suppress the urge to laugh.

"Dix." He repeated.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "You're such a child."

"Awe, come on, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few more Dix in your life." He teased.

I looked out the window so he wouldn't see the smile I was fighting. He kept making up different puns the rest of the hour toward our destination. I tried to cover Maisey's ears with my arm, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

We finally pulled off of the road and traveled down the dirt path to a shadow far off in the distance. The shadow became bigger the closer we got and, with the full moon, I was able to finally make out the details of our new home. It was a quaint two-story old wooden house with a broad porch. I could see trees surround the property and then nothing for miles around. Edward pulled right up in front of the house and we both exited the car.

"Let me take her. I don't even know how you're standing on your feet." Edward said, taking Maisey for me.

"What about you? I've at least got a couple of cat naps. You haven't slept a wink."

"I'm used to it. All part of the job description." He pulled out a key and jogged up the porch to the front door.

"So does the FBI have many houses like this just sitting around?"

"No, they try to move residents often so that it doesn't become known. I'm sure after this whole ordeal is over, this house will be decommissioned and go on the market."

He turned on lights entering, and I could see the whole house laid out in this beautiful wood. Wood floors. Wooden walls. It was actually kind of cute and rustic.

"There are two rooms upstairs and a shared bathroom, and I will take the bedroom downstairs. Tomorrow we will go to the market and then we have to find a clothing shop of some kind." He continued on up the stairs to the smallest room and I watched as he set Maisey down on the twin bed.

"I'll let you two get some sleep."

He started to walk out and I don't know what compelled me but I stopped him, "I'm really sorry for being…stubborn before and somewhat argumentative. Thank you…for this."

He looked into my eyes for a moment and sighed, "One hell of a first date. I don't think you'll ever be able to top this one."

I laughed shortly, "I think now would be a good time to retire the Bella Special. Definitely, no way to top this."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

He finally left and I walked over to the small little room that was to be mine. A twin sized bed with a blue quilt rested under a window and the tiny closet was all I had. I had no nightgown to change into so I took my shoes off and placed them under the bed and then laid down, staring up out the window at the star-filled sky.

It didn't take me long to find sleep and I was thankful that I was at the very least blessed with a nightmare-less sleep. It wasn't the sun that woke me the next morning, but my bladder. I felt groggy and out of sorts as I pushed my lifeless body up and out to search out the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet wondering why it seemed so quiet. I was used to hearing busses and car horns, but out here the silence was deafening. Since Maisey had slept quite a bit last night, I found it odd that she hadn't awakened me. I quickly finished my business and set off towards her room but she wasn't there. I started to feel a panic rising so I rushed down the old wooden stairs and shouted out for her but there was no reply.

I looked around through the small house and called for Edward and nothing so I flew out the front door now feeling my panic full on.

"Maisey!" I shouted. My feet came to a halt when I saw that the truck was missing.

"Oh god." I trembled, "Oh god."

I ran out and down the path that we had come up just hours before.

"Edward!"

"Maisey!"

I collapsed to the hot dirt ground in a fit of tears and couldn't hold back my panic attack.

My baby was missing and there was only one explanation. We had been found and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I sat on the porch steps, staring out over the barren land before me, unable to do more than just stare. I must have sat there for over an hour, but time didn't seem important anymore. I didn't have any plan in place and no way of contacting anyone. Was Edward taken too? How come they didn't take me? There had to be some reason they wouldn't have killed me, right?

How did I sleep through something like this? I could feel my breaths become short once more, and I'm not even sure how it was possible but more tears came. I closed my eyes, pictured Maisey's face and once again, I sent myself into another attack.

I was so focused on my attack that it took a moment for me to realize a sound. I snapped my eyes open and, off in the distance, I could see someone traveling down the road.

"Edward," I whispered.

With a shaky grasp, I pulled myself off the stair and waited as the object became closer and closer. It was like a mirage when I saw the old rust bucket truck coming toward me. Without thinking, I started to run to go and meet it, and then I could see Maisey sitting in the front seat with Edward. I had a tiny moment of relief and thankfulness only to be drowned out in an instance by fury.

Edward pulled to a stop and I wrenched open the door.

"Bella…"

"Mommy, we…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" I screamed, pulling my child out of the car.

"Bad word," Maisey whispered.

"Do you have any idea what I thought? Where…how…this is by far the worst thing you could do to me."

"Bella…I'm sorry. You were sound asleep. I just wanted to get some…"

"Stay away from us, Edward Cullen," I snapped.

I held on to Maisey tightly and stormed back toward the house.

"Mommy…what's wrong, mommy?" Maisey started to cry. "Are you mad at me?"

I didn't answer her because I was still crying and trying to calm myself down. I knew that I needed to put on a brave face for Maisey, but I couldn't even grasp that concept. I climbed the stairs up to my room and sat down on the bed with her. I could no longer contain myself and I broke down into sobs.

With everything that had changed my world in such a short time, I wasn't strong enough to contain it any longer and my child had to witness my weakness. It hadn't registered that I was lying down again until my eyes could focus on Maisey's face as she lied next to me. She didn't say a word, but her little hand petted my arm up and down.

"Bella."

I scowled, hearing my name roll off his lips.

"Maisey, why don't you go and play with your new toy. I need to talk to your mother."

I wanted to say something right then. He had no right to tell my child what to do, but I wanted Maisey to leave because she shouldn't be here for what I wanted to say to him.

Maisey rolled off the bed and looked back at me once more before leaving out the door. I pushed myself off the bed while Edward shut the door behind him.

"I want you out of here. Call Special Agent Black and request a transfer," I spit.

"No," He stated firmly.

"I want you out of here. I want you out of here," I yelled, "Do you think I am going to place our lives into the hands of somebody I don't trust? I will never trust you. If you don't call Agent Black then we are leaving!"

"I fucked up, Bella. I know that now. I never should have taken Maisey without informing you, but you are not leaving here and I am not transferring anywhere. So go ahead and freak the fuck out on me but, when your tantrum is done and over, nothing will change."

"You can't hold us hostage," I snapped.

"Oh yes, I will," He spit, "I will do whatever necessary until you come to your senses. If I have to shackle your stubborn ass to the radiator, I will do it. You have hardly slept and you are obviously not thinking clearly. You have been through a traumatic experience and I will do whatever it takes to make you and Maisey feel safe, but my first duty is to actually make you both safe so I will do whatever is essential in fulfilling that duty."

The sun had finally risen and, in that desolate wasteland, I could feel the heat rising to the top of the house. The temperature inside my room felt suffocating. I could feel beads of sweat roll down my back as the hot sun shined through my window.

I was never one prone to physical violence but, right now, I wanted to jump on top of this man and let my fists figure out their own path. But the anger was quickly dissipating and transforming into an overwhelming helpless feeling. I was stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a man I loathed. I had no more home. No friends. Absolutely nothing.

"If we have to walk, we'll walk, but if you don't make that call by sundown…"

"Go back to bed, Bella!" Edward snapped, turning from me and swiftly slamming the door behind him.

For a split second, I stood in shock, as I believed that he had locked me in here. I wrenched open my bedroom door and I saw Maisey sitting in her room across from mine.

"Look what Uncle Edward gave me," Maisey said, holding up a toy pony.

I wiped my face clean from my tears and tried to give her my best smile.

"That's…nice, baby."

I turned back toward my room and, once again, went to lie down. I was absolutely drained and I couldn't even force myself to get back up and put on the show for Maisey. In every bad situation since Maisey was born, I was always good at putting on a show for her. I could pretend that everything was right in her world when everything was crashing and burning in mine. Even when James died, I was still able to keep up the show.

I fell back asleep once more and the next time that I awoke, the sun was setting. I looked over to my bedside table and saw a bottle of water sitting upon it. I hadn't eaten since our disaster date and I hadn't had anything to drink since the wine on the plane. I opened the bottle and refreshed my parched throat. I sat up in bed, looked over at Maisey's room, and saw she wasn't there.

I could hear the bugs and birds chirping outside my window which caused me to look out. I blanched for a second when I saw Edward throwing a Frisbee with Maisey. It angered me at first but, when I saw the smile on her face, I couldn't be upset. She was happy, like nothing had changed, like everything that had happened was perfectly normal. Edward had put on the show. But it also made me incredibly sad as I knew she had found something that she hadn't even known was missing.

There were never a lot of male figures in her life before. I could tell that she wanted a daddy when she would ask me questions about her friends' daddies. I had always explained that some people have a daddy and some don't. I would tell her that my dad passed away so that's why I no longer had a daddy. I never wanted her to feel like she was missing out on something but, after watching her with Edward, it was clear that she had.

I stumbled down the stairs, still in the same clothes I had been wearing since we left New York. It hadn't been even twenty-four hours yet, but it felt like an eternity. I walked into the kitchen and saw the remains of what looked like breakfast sitting in the sink.

I walked over to the stove and saw a pot simmering. I lifted the top and cringed looking at the contents. I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it didn't look organic.

"You're awake."

The screen door slammed, alerting me of Edward's presence.

"You hungry?"

I looked over to him and rubbed my arm, not answering.

"Still waking up, I see." He presumed, "Well, I just got basics when we went into town earlier. Scottsbluff's the nearest city and it's an hour away, if you could stand it, maybe we could go over and pick up some clothes tomorrow. For now, I just grabbed you what I could find at the local shop. Not much, but at least it's clean." He nodded his head toward the chair in the corner with a bag resting in it.

"I'm making chili. I figured, when in Rome."

"We don't really eat that kind of stuff. I try to keep us on a healthy meal plan." I replied.

"I figured as much, but I think you'll find it's a little hard out in this part of the world to maintain a health nut meal plan. Besides, this is my special chili. It has protein and spices and…I'm sure you could even find a veggie or two floating around in there."

I was about to rebuttal when Maisey came charging through the door, wearing a different outfit.

"What are you wearing?"

"Before you go all mama bear on me, I just thought she needed something other than pajamas." Edward started to defend.

"It's a little big on her," I commented.

"I didn't know her size and the tag in her pajamas had already worn off. We did the best we could, isn't that right, Moo Moo?"

"Yes, Uncle Edward," She giggled.

"Moo Moo?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like a little cow…Maisey, cow, Moo Moo."

"I don't want you calling her that. She's not a cow," I defended.

"I like the name, mommy," Maisey pouted.

"Yeah, she likes the name, mommy," Edward repeated pointedly.

"Ugh." I groaned, giving up for now.

"Did you see the dress I picked out for you, mommy?" Maisey excitedly ran over to the bag and lifted a denim dress out.

"Yee-haw," I said cringing.

"I think you'd look purdy in that there dress," Edward said with his best twang.

"What about you? Where's your cowboy hat and boots?" I replied.

"They were all out. I guess there's some fancy rodeo coming to town next week and the locals damn near dried the place up."

"Bad word," Maisey informed.

"What happens when we say bad words?" I asked her.

"Time out," She recited.

"Wasn't it mommy who said a particularly nasty word earlier?" Edward taunted.

"Yeah, and I believe I've served my time," I snapped. I walked over to Edward and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out to the porch. "You heard the little lady, time out for you."

"You have got to lighten up. My god, what the hell happened to you to make you so frigid?"

"You did!" I retorted, turning to walk back into the house.

"Is that why Maisey's father left? You just sucked the fun out of him until there was nothing left?"

I instantly froze and then slowly turned back around. I walked over to him slowly and looked him straight in the eye, "Before another idiotic word tumbles out of your mouth, I want you to think really hard back three years ago at Kingston University. My husband's name was James Daniels. I'm sure even a fancy FBI guy like yourself could put two and two together."

I watched as the blood drained out of Edward's face.

"Jesus, Bella…I…I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault. A psycho gets upset over a failing grade and decides to take it out on the faculty and students, and I end up a single parent stuck out in the middle of nowhere with you. Call me what you want, but you don't get to talk about my husband."

I walked back into the house and rummaged through the refrigerator, hoping to find something nutritious. Unfortunately, since Edward didn't have clue one of raising a healthy child, I wasn't met with much.

"Look who's back?" Edward announced walking back in a minute later.

"That was fast," Maisey reproached him.

"Oh, trust me, kid, with all I've had to put up with, consider it time served." He looked at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the refrigerator.

"You're not going to find anything in there. I wasn't able to get much since I was trying to hurry home before you woke up."

"So you admit, you were doing something wrong. You thought that if you had returned back before I woke up then I would be none the wiser and it would be okay to just abduct my child without my permission."

"I'm not getting into another fight with you." Edward walked over and shut the refrigerator on me, "Why don't you go upstairs and have a bath or shower. Trust me, you'll feel like a new woman and then maybe you won't be so pis…uh, mad."

I looked over at the pot on the stove and winced.

"You're not getting out of trying the chili. I'm sure your body won't break down on you after one bowl. Like I said, tomorrow we will go into town and you can fill the cupboards up with whatever hay you plan on eating. Go shower. You stink! Change and then come back down and have something to eat. You must be starving."

I sighed and turned toward the stairs. I snatched up the bag with the denim dress in it and made my way back up the stairs to the bathroom. I knew that a shower was a wonderful idea but I wasn't about to tell him that. Plus, it made me a little embarrassed when he commented on my smell. I sniffed myself to check if he was speaking the truth and shuddered. He was right. I did smell.

"You ready to help me make the cheese bread, Moo Moo?" I heard him say.

"Yes, Uncle Edward."

Part of me hated that my daughter was already becoming attached to this…this…man. Of all the male role models for her to have, he was surely not the best. I could tell by the way she looked at him, how he held her favor. How was I ever going to be okay with her liking someone who I despised?

I slowly undressed and prepared the water to an appropriate heat. The temperatures were cooling in the house but still warm, and I opened the window in my room and bathroom, hoping to help circulate any breeze the house could find.

I let out a surprising groan the second I stepped in. I felt the tension in my body slowly release from my bones and joints. I didn't even have shampoo or soap, but I could let the water wash me for an eternity. I breathed in the vapors and, for the first time in days, I felt lighter, calmer, and able to reason.

When I finally got out of the shower, the denim dress didn't even look so bad. However, when I put it on, I was quickly reminded of my first sentiments. I still had no underwear since I refused to wear what I had been wearing. I hated going without undergarments. I felt completely naked, but I would have to make do until we could get to a store.

I walked back down the stairs, and Edward looked up from placing the pot on the table and faltered.

"I know, I look stupid," I huffed, folding my arms over my chest self-consciously.

"Uh…no. I…you look amazing," He stuttered.

I gave him a look, "Yeah right. Go ahead and get on with all your hee-haw comments."

"Bella," He said with a smile. "This is the first time I am actually seeing you in real clothes. Not some cat sweater or some baggy sweatshirt that Mike picked out, and you look good all cleaned up."

"Real clothes?" I asked sarcastically, "I look like I'm starring in a western film. This outfit alone could scare off Bella Special patrons."

"Well, you definitely wouldn't have scared me off if you had worn that."

"Ew! Don't look at me like that. It's creepy and you and I…will never happen."

"Oh, my dearest sister, as much as I'm sure you would love a piece of this, I don't do incest."

I looked around quickly, as it just occurred to me that we were having this conversation so boldly without thinking of Maisey.

"Where's Maisey?"

"Would you stop worrying? She's outside playing."

I walked over to the screen door, looked out on her, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her running around tossing the Frisbee all by herself.

"Do you really think it's safe for her to be out there by herself? I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile."

"Bella, there is nothing around here for miles. If someone were coming up the path, we would hear it. Also, keeping a low profile doesn't mean staying locked up in the house. In fact, that's worse and soon the town will be talking about the recluses who just moved in and that would raise suspicion. We should go out and meet the people, become part of their community so that we blend in."

I sighed and sat down at the table.

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know the first thing about having to lie for an extended period of time. I already feel horrible for lying to Maisey. When she finds out that you're not her uncle, it will crush her."

Edward sat down beside me.

"She won't find out…for a really long time. The best thing you can do for her is to let her have fun. You saw how upset she was on the plane but, since then, she's been happy. She'll adjust and I have faith that, in the end, everything will be okay but you have got to relax."

"How can I relax knowing there are people out there who want me dead? Who would hurt her without even thinking twice? I'm in a strange land and have no way of even getting my feet on the ground properly."

"You play a role. You are no longer Isabella Swan from New York City. You are Isabella Kerns from Chicago. I am your brother, Edward Kerns, and that's my niece, Maisey Kerns. We moved here after our parents died because we needed to take a break from big city life."

"And Maisey?"

"Knocked up, way too young by one of your many prospects, which one, you just can't remember."

I smacked him in the arm.

"Fine. High school sweethearts that didn't last because the father didn't want to take responsibility. Good enough?

"Whatever," I dismissed.

"Good."

"Kerns. Isabella Kerns," I tried out the new name. "Hi, I'm Isabella Kerns."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella Kerns. I'm Edward Kerns, your older and yet strikingly handsome brother," He teased and, for the first time, I was able to smile at his silliness.

"How in the world am I going to explain to Maisey that she is no longer Maisey Daniels? She's not going to understand. I don't even know if I will be able to keep up with the lies, how can I expect her to?"

"We'll give her a scenario that makes sense to her."

The screen door opened and both Edward and I jumped a little at Maisey's interruption.

"I'm starving. Are we ever going to eat?" She whined.

"Go and wash up," I told her, "We are ready to eat."

She scrambled off to the downstairs bathroom. I wasn't able to look around much yet at this house. We arrived so late last night and then, with all the happenings of today, I still hadn't had a chance to explore. I stood up from my chair and walked toward the room behind the kitchen, and there was a sitting room with a fireplace but no television. I didn't really need the television but I knew Maisey may miss some of her cartoons.

Even though my feet were bare, they made noise every step I took upon those old wooden floors. The furniture looked old and worn, which suited the house just fine. I walked toward the downstairs bathroom and saw the door leading to the room Edward must be staying in.

"Uncle Edward says you're not allowed to go in there." Maisey stopped me from continuing further.

"That's right, Moo Moo. That's my private room and you aren't old enough to go in there, but your mother is always welcomed…since she's an adult."

I snapped my eyes in his direction and gave him a menacing stare for even suggesting.

"Why is Maisey not allowed?" I raised an eyebrow, "Trying to keep the room child free for your explorations?"

Edward came closer, "Because, there are things in there that are locked up, but I still don't think she should be near."

I pulled back as it finally occurred to me that he meant his guns. I shivered at the thought. I never wanted to have my child around guns. Never wanted them anywhere near where we lived.

"I will keep them locked up but, in our situation, they're necessary, Bella," He added seeing my panic.

I shook my head and started back to the table where Maisey was already sitting and waiting.

"All right, let's get this amazing meal done and over." Edward smacked his hands together, excited for his chili.

He started scooping it out of the pot, into bowls and passing it around.

"You need to blow on that before you put it in your mouth. You don't want to burn your tongue." Edward told Maisey, and I was actually surprised that he would think of such a thing. He looked over at me and gave me a knowing look. He had done it for my benefit since I was the worrier.

"I made the bread," Maisey told me.

"You did! Well, it's about the only thing appetizing on this table," I replied.

"Now, now. I'm sure mommy has a rule that you have to eat everything on your plate, right, Moo Moo?"

"Right, Uncle Edward."

"Here you go, mommy. I made sure to scoop you something extra meaty," Edward handed me the bowl filled to the brim with the chili and my stomach turned.

I set the bowl down and stared at it, wondering what this was going to do to my insides, but I hadn't eaten since the date and even then it wasn't much, so I bravely picked up my spoon and forged on. I placed a scoop full into my mouth and swallowed instantly, not wanting it to linger between my teeth. At first, all I could taste was the heat coming from off the meat, but then as it started to settle. I couldn't deny that man, that chili was good.

I slowly, to not alert the smug bastard sitting next to me, took another spoonful.

"Told you that you would like it."

"It's…not bad for something that will probably take ten years off my life," I replied.

"But what a way to go," He replied with a grin. "How about you, your mother loves the chili, what do you think, Moo Moo?"

"I like it! It's really yummy," She said with a big slurp.

"Well, it's only yummy because I had my special ingredient." He winked at her and she giggled.

"What's the special ingredient?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Mommy, it's a secret."

"She's right. A big secret and you have been so great at keeping secrets, I wonder if you can keep the biggest secret ever made." Edward stated dramatically.

"Edward." I cautioned. I knew what he was getting at, but I was afraid for this moment.

"I can keep it," Maisey stated, almost offended that I would try to stop him.

"Of course you can." Edward turned to me, "We need to start somewhere."

I exhaled and nodded, feeling even worse about myself.

"Maisey, this is really important. Because you're living with me now, your name will no longer be Maisey Daniels. If anyone asks you what your name is, you tell them, Maisey Kerns. Kerns is my last name and I want you to have it too."

She furrowed her tiny forehead and then, two seconds later, dived right back into her chili.

"Do you have…any questions?" Edward asked perplexed.

"Uh…" She thought for a moment, "Nope."

"Okay…well…great!" Edward relaxed and dived right back into his chili, but I knew better.

"Are you sure? This is a very big thing Edward's asking of you," I tried.

She thought for a moment longer and then started again, "What's your name going to be?"

"Kerns…just like yours," I replied. "Also, if anyone asks you where you are from or anything like that, you just tell them, I don't know, ask my mommy."

"Chicago," Edward said through his teeth.

"That's too much. She's not even six years old."

"I'm almost six years old. Only…what day is this?" For the first time, she looked genuinely upset.

"September fifth."

Maisey thought for a moment and then beamed. "Only fifty more days. Oh my goodness, that's forever and ever."

"It will go like this," Edward snapped his fingers.

"Anyways, as we were saying…" I started once more back to the topic.

"Yes, as we were saying...Maisey, where do you live?"

"In an apartment."

"No. You live here with your Uncle Edward and your mommy, right?"

"Yes…I guess."

I looked over at Edward. I knew this wasn't going to be so easy.

"Maisey, what city did you used to live in?" Edward tried again.

"New York!" She cheered.

"See," Edward stated pointedly.

I sighed, frustrated that he was right. I just didn't want her having to remember all these lies. She shouldn't worry about these things. It should be something that I had to worry about.

"How about from now on, we play a game? If someone asks you where did you use to live, instead of saying New York, you say Chicago. If you get it right, you get a candy."

"Great, now she's going to be a diabetic," I commented.

"Stop the negativity," Edward replied. "So Maisey, where did you used to live?"

"CHICAGO!" She cheered.

"You are amazing. Perfect on your first try out, but I'm going to be testing you so you better stay on your toes, Moo Moo."

"I gots this." She winked and we both laughed.

I started to relax a little back into my chair and Edward looked over to me.

"See, what did I tell you? We are just one big happy family."

I sighed and looked around at the old house that we now called home. How foreign this life was to me. How foreign it was to have someone there to help with everything. I wouldn't say that I trusted Edward Cullen…Kerns but, in some respect, he did manage to make life a little easier. Of course in some areas, life was easier and then in others, he had a gift of aggravation. I had no idea just how we were going to survive the next however many days here. One big happy family? Not even close.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

We bumped along the dirt road toward the main highway. Maisey still dressed in the ill-fitting outfit that Edward had bought for her and me in my hoedown dress. I couldn't wait to find something more sophisticated.

"So, I thought we should go to the city first to buy clothes and then back here for groceries. The store is small in town, but the sooner we become integrated the better," Edward explained.

"That's fine," I sighed and stared back out the window.

Edward took another minute before speaking once again.

"Also, I was thinking we could host a huge house party as a way to welcome ourselves to the neighborhood."

"That's fine."

"We could ask JayZ to come and DJ for us to show all the stick people how we do it out in NYC."

"That's fine," I replied.

"That's fine," He repeated.

"That's fine," He repeated once more.

I shook my head and finally looked over to him, "What?"

"You haven't listened to a word I said. Are you upset with me?"

I furrowed my brow, "Why would you think that?"

"You usually are."

I furrowed my brow thinking about it, "No. I'm not upset…I don't think I am."

"Well, it is Monday…and I know how much you love being upset with me on any day that ends in "Y.""

"But I am partial to months that end in "L," I retorted.

"Great, so come April, you'll finally give me a pass?"

"Maybe."

"No. No. You just said it, and it would be a horrible lesson for Moo Moo if you went back on your word."

"Maisey!"

"What?" Maisey looked up from her doodle book.

"It's her name," I clarified once more for Edward.

"Moo Moo. What would you like to be called?" Edward asked.

Maisey thought for a minute. She scrunched up her little face with a look of concentration and finally exhaled.

"Well, you can call me Moo Moo and mommy can call me Maisey."

My daughter the diplomat.

"You don't want mommy calling you Moo Moo?" Edward asked.

"No," She paused. "I don't think she could pull it off."

Even I couldn't help but laugh. We calmed down after a few seconds and I sighed, looking back out the window.

"Bella, it's just that you hardly spoke last night at dinner and then this morning, whenever I said anything, your only response was, "Fine." So…a guy has to wonder if you really are "fine" or are you just saying that you're fine and you are so not fine. I know how you girls love to play these games."

"I'm not playing any games. I…am…still overwhelmed and I am just trying to process things. I actually like to think before I speak. Something you…boys don't seem to have mastered yet."

"Never mind. Sorry, I asked. The last thing I want to do is unleash the beast. Go back to staring silently and being "fine." He huffed and turned his full attention back onto the road.

"Perhaps, Moo Moo is a better conversationalist. Isn't that right, Moo Moo?" Edward looked down to her.

"Yep!" She agreed quickly.

"Do you know what a conversationalist is?" He asked.

"Nope."

"See. Two words and already loads better than your mommy. At least you're not combative," He replied.

"What's com…bat…" Maisey struggled with the word.

"It means someone who likes to argue," He explained.

Maisey looked up at me and I tried to not let it show how annoyed I was but, unfortunately, she must have caught on.

"You mean grumpy?" Maisey asked.

Edward's laughter filled the car and his fit sent Maisey off into a fit of her own.

"Okay, haha. It's not that funny," I tried.

"Your daughter just called you grumpy."

"Yeah, I heard."

"You're practically a dwarf. Maisey called you a dwarf and, not just any dwarf, the grumpy dwarf," He teased.

"God, you're like a child," I snapped.

"Uh oh, is someone being grumpy?"

"No. Someone's just not speaking to you."

"Now who's acting like a child?"

I huffed and went back to staring out my window. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward grinning from ear to ear. Shortly after, he engaged Maisey in a rousing game of "I Spy." However, being out in the middle of nowhere, there was little to spy.

We finally made it to our destination but, since we had no cell phone or GPS, it was hard to tell just what this "city" had to offer. So far it was definitely more metropolitan then Dix, but it was still hardly anything to write home about if we were even allowed to write home.

"There," Edward pointed. "The Bargain Bin."

"Bargain Bin?" I cringed looking at the building. "I…I…can't wait."

"I'm sure it's not…so bad," Edward sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"There has to be something around here that doesn't look like the insides of a taxidermy cat."

Edward looked around the dismal street and then promptly got out of the car.

"Hey buddy!" We heard him shout, "Do you know where I could get some clothes around here?"

"What's Uncle Edward doing?" Maisey looked up to me.

"He's asking for directions. It's a first for all mankind, a man who stops and asks for directions," I marveled.

"Does he know that man?" Maisey asked.

"No. No baby, he doesn't."

"I thought you shouldn't talk to strangers."

Edward started to climb back into the car just as I was answering.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers but Edward's an adult and, if the stranger turned out to be a bad person, he…might be able to protect himself."

"Might? Are you questioning my skills?" Edward stated, offended.

"I don't know anything of your skills," I replied.

"I was top in my class. I killed at the Academy, and as far as any other skills you might be wondering about, I have excellent recommendations if you need them." He stated suggestively.

I gave him a disgusted look and then pointed back to the road, "Just drive."

He shrugged, happy with himself, and then backed out of the parking space at the Bargain Bin.

"We are in luck. Apparently, this little town has a Super Walmart."

"You know, the past few days I have been wondering when we would catch a break and, yet, God has provided once again. A Super Walmart, how did we get so lucky?" I countered sarcastically.

"One more lippy word out of you, missy, and I will turn this car around and you will spend the rest of your day at the bottom of the Bargain Bin."

"Have you looked around, Edward? We are at the bottom of the bargain bin."

Edward smirked and drove on. Like a miracle from God, Edward had managed to find the Walmart. Not exactly my first choice in fashion, but when your second choice is a place that has a name with the words bargain and bin in them, you tend to settle quickly.

We got out of the car and I took Maisey's hand. "Uh…Edward. How exactly are we going to pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it," He replied, taking Maisey's other hand.

"It's just that…I don't have any credit cards with me. I left with no cash on hand…I have checks…I think I have checks." I started to dig around in my purse, but Edward put out a hand to stop me.

"You don't have checks anymore. You don't anything in there with your name upon it. You are not Isabella Swan any longer, remember?" He said, surveying the people around us. "You are Isabella Kerns, and Isabella Kerns and her brother Edward were lucky enough to have a dead relative who hated banks and loved leaving money in duffel bags, which we now keep in a safe and secure place. Buy whatever you like, I have plenty with me."

I started to calm from my little freak-out and I nodded with understanding.

"Okay."

"Okay," Edward nodded. "Let's go shopping."

He pulled out two carts since we knew there was plenty to buy. We started off in toiletries and worked our way around the superstore. It felt weird to have to buy everything all over again. We practically had to go up and down every single aisle just to make sure that we didn't forget something trivial but important too.

By the time we made it over to the kid's section to buy Maisey a whole new wardrobe, our carts were full to the brim and Edward and I hadn't even found a stitch of clothing for ourselves yet. I worked fast on the everyday essentials, while Edward took Maisey around to find outfits that she liked. This time, however, he had her correct size. I had just finished picking out princess undies and children's medicine when I walked over to the carts. I skidded to a halt to find the top of Edward's cart in a huge mound.

"Uh…just how many children are planning on living with us?" I questioned.

"She needs clothes…school clothes, home clothes, weekend clothes." He scratched his head, looking at the cart.

"Okay…and all the other orphans, Daddy Warbucks? However, will they fare?" I mocked.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Unless one of your many conquests plans on showing up with a bundle of surprise, I think too much may be an understatement."

"Bundle of surprise. There are no surprises with me. I wrap my shit and make sure, every time, there are no breaks," He stated confidently.

"We are in a children's section. Could you keep your crudeness level at a minimum?" I scolded.

"No one heard me. You just don't like hearing me talk like this because it makes certain areas on your body all tingly."

"Yeah, like my gag reflexes." I pulled the rest of the clothes out of his hands and pushed him toward the men's section, "Now, go before I throw up on you."

"Okay. But just FYI…for you…I'd go bareback."

"NOW!" I hissed.

I looked around as he left, hoping no one was in earshot of our…debate. What the heck did he mean? Bareback? I shook my head, trying to dissuade any images from popping into my head but, unfortunately, one got through. For a split second, I imagined what Edward looked like bare. I gasped and put the clothes down quickly, hoping that my sweaty palms wouldn't mess them up. I exhaled and tried to calm myself.

"Mommy. I'm done."

I practically jumped three feet as I turned to see Maisey standing with a few more outfits in her hands.

"You're all red," She observed.

"It's…hot in here. I just need a drink of water," I lied.

I looked back at the pile of clothes to avoid my daughter's questioning eyes and sighed.

"Okay, we are not getting all of this, so I need you to start picking through and tell me your favorite ten outfits."

"But Uncle Edward said I could have anything I wanted."

"Well, you can't. You don't need this many clothes, and Uncle Edward doesn't know the first thing about what you need, so start picking."

She pouted and started slowly walking toward the cart. With great annoyance, she slowly began pulling out different things she wanted to keep. It was taking her quite a while to decide between this pink shirt and that pink shirt. I pulled a swimsuit from the stack and appraised it. Edward walked over with a stack in his arms.

"You're already done?" I asked.

"Of course. Not hard. Shirt in every color. Couple pairs of jeans. Socks. Boxers. Done!" he smiled triumphantly.

"Did you even try anything on?" I asked.

"No, mom," He replied sarcastically. "I know my size. I'm good."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to place the swimsuit back down on the rack.

"You're nixing the swimsuit?" Edward questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…we're out in the middle of nowhere. We don't have a pool and, even if we did, Maisey doesn't know how to swim."

"Well, I could teach her," Edward countered.

"In the dirt pit outback?"

"No…I'm sure someone has a pool around us."

"Great, you're already imposing on neighbors we don't even know yet." I turned back to the cart.

"Get the damn swimsuit." He picked up the swimsuit I had just put back and shoved it at me.

"We don't need it."

"But she wants it. It's cute. It has happy little penguins in sunglasses on it," He argued.

"She doesn't get everything she wants in life. It's a good lesson to learn at her age," I fought back.

"Maybe it's a lesson you learned too well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"I don't know, Bella. You're a smart girl, why don't you tell me," He snapped back.

"Stop fighting!" Maisey yelled. "You're always fighting. I don't want anything. You can take it all back."

She threw the pile she had made on the floor and stormed off toward the accessories. I could tell by the look of her little shoulders that she was crying even though she was facing away from me.

I sighed and gave Edward the eye.

"I'll fix it." Edward halted me.

"It's not your job. She's not your child. I'll fix it," I snapped.

"Goddammit, Bella! For once, just let me do something. You still haven't even picked out your clothes. I will get her and I will make this better. GO!"

I looked over at my daughter's tiny form and fought with myself on what I should do.

"You and I have to figure out a way to coexist. If not for our own sanity, then for hers. Please let me fix this," Edward implored.

"Fine," I sighed. I looked over at her one last time and then headed towards the women's section.

I walked aimlessly through the rows, looking at all the clothes, but not really seeing anything I would wear. I couldn't stop thinking of Maisey's tear-stained face as she yelled at Edward and I. I hated myself. I was allowing this situation to eat me alive, and my daughter was going to pay the price. I couldn't allow this to happen. Edward was right. We needed to figure out a way to coexist. Even if we didn't like each other, we should, at the very least, respect one another.

I randomly selected clothes off the rack and found my size. Since I was out here living in the dirt, I would need to dress differently than the way I dressed in New York. I found a dressing room when my arms were full and started trying the clothes on. Each one looked worse than the last. They gave my body little shape and looked generic, but they would have to do. It was still loads better than the denim dress I was currently wearing.

I went and grabbed some undergarments and socks and headed back toward the girl's section. I looked around and couldn't see any sign of Edward or Maisey. Part of me panicked for a second, but it quickly faded. I knew Edward wasn't stupid enough to leave the building without me. I walked around and finally found them in the toy section. Maisey was surrounded by dolls as she went up and down the aisle appraising each one.

"You can have only one. Your mother doesn't want you spoiled." Edward said loudly, which told me that he knew I was approaching.

I tossed my items in the cart on top of Maisey's clothes and noticed the swimsuit still there. I gave him a look.

"Hey, I negotiated that sad, tear-soaked face over there back into the beaming sunshine she always is. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like…like agreeing to buy her a cute little swimsuit that has penguins in sunglasses upon it."

"Such a waste of money." I shook my head.

"Why don't you get a swimsuit too? Then we can all be a happy family of swimmers."

"I don't swim."

"You don't swim. You don't eat unhealthy foods. You don't have fun. My god, it really is going to be up to me to show you how great your life can be."

"Can we go now?" I dismissed his last comment.

"Moo Moo, did you find the right Barbie?" He called out.

"It's between these two," She replied holding up two different Barbies each dressed in some fancy formal.

"Only one. You don't want to give mommy a coronary," Edward mocked.

He turned back to me and smiled, "Look at that face. Beams like sunshine."

"I'm going to start toward the registers." I rolled my eyes and turned toward the second cart to start pushing it.

"Oh my god!" Edward exclaimed, and I immediately snapped my head back toward him to see what was the matter.

"Are you trusting me with the responsibility of your child? Ladies and Gentleman, it is a first." He announced, "You are allowing your child to be more than a hundred feet away from you and in the arms of… moi? I don't know what we will ever do without you. Make a list, Moo Moo, we're starting with tattoos."

I turned and kept walking, ignoring his continuous rant which didn't let up. I managed to make it to the register, but the line was rather long. By the time Edward had joined up, I was closing in on the conveyor belt.

"Are you sure we didn't forget anything?" I asked, looking once more through the carts. I had checked everything in my cart first but was now headed toward Edwards. I started to lift up the floral gowned Barbie when Edward stopped me.

"Yes, it's all here, and I know that this is going to sound completely ridiculous, but if we have forgotten anything, they will allow us to come back. Weird, huh?"

"I just don't want to have to come back when it's already such a long drive. We're already here. I should have made a checklist." I put my hand back into his cart and his hand reached out to take mine.

"Why don't you go over to that McDonald's and fulfill your end of the agreement? I was to get the swimsuit and Barbie, and you are to treat her to a vanilla ice cream cone. Isn't that right, Moo Moo?"

"That is what you said," Maisey replied.

"She is a hard bargainer. Must get that from you."

"Ice cream too?" I questioned.

"Don't do the time if you didn't do the crime." Maisey shook her finger at me. Edward leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"I mean…don't do the crime if you can't do the time," She corrected. "You were naughty with Uncle Edward. You both threw a fit and it's embarrassing."

I bit my lip, feeling thoroughly mortified that my five-year-old had to explain manners to me.

"Ice cream it is." I smiled and took her hand. Edward gave me a twenty and asked for a vanilla cone for himself.

We waited by the McDonalds, licking our ice cream cones until Edward was all done with checkout. Maisey gave me a thrilling dissertation on how she came to the decision on which Barbie she decided to choose. In the end, she figured that since her birthday was coming up, it would only make sense to hold off on Birthday Barbie for that special occasion.

"So…Uncle Edward promised me the Birthday Barbie in the pink dress for my birthday."

"That was very nice of him. It will be a great gift."

I wondered if we would still be here for her birthday. Being only a few weeks away, I assumed we would. Day two of our exciting new life and, overall, it did seem better, but I would have to reserve judgment for later. There were still so many variables that hadn't even been considered. Questions that needed answers, and Edward and I would have to be grownups to sit down and not fight just to get some clarity on our situation. Tonight. Tonight, after Maisey went to bed, I would put my personal feelings aside for this man to search out my answers.

"Where's mine?" Edward asked on approach.

"We ate it!" Maisey laughed.

"I never took you for a heifer. Haha get it? Heifer. Moo Moo." He quipped.

Maisey and I stared at him straight faced until Maisey reached behind her back and picked up Edward's ice cream and handed it to him.

"You're weird, Uncle Edward."

"Yes, he is," I quickly agreed. "Let's get going. We still have to shop for food. Apparently, we have a whole town of weirdo's ready to meet the Kerns."

We loaded up the truck and were back on our way toward home.

Home.

Damn, it had only been two days and I already was thinking of it as a home. This was not good. However, when I started to think about home it would only lead me to think of how much I missed everything. My studio. My friends. The sounds of people walking down the street in their high heels. This was not home. Nothing about this place was home to me.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked cautiously, probably remembering our morning conversations.

"I'm…yes. Everything is okay," I stumbled, making sure I said anything other than the word, "fine."

"Are we ready to go out there and meet some people?" Edward tried sounding optimistic.

"Children of the corn, here we come," I cheered back.

Edward parked the truck in front of the small corner market. I slowly got out of the car and looked around, trying to let it all sink in. There was one street with shops up and down and, somehow, I knew that this was the whole town in one street.

"Do you think our stuff will be safe in the back of the truck, or do you want to stay with it?" I asked.

"Uh…" Edward looked around.

"Of course your stuff will be fine there. This is the safest town in America."

Both Edward and I careened our necks toward the front of the store. There stood a beastly man. If we had been near a mountain range, I imagined this man on it, dressed in flannel with an ax.

"You folks must be the new neighbors that moved into the Paisley House."

Paisley House? There was nothing paisley about it. Both Edward and I looked dumbfounded at one another.

"Where are my manners? Shoot! I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my market. Why don't you come on in, friends."

Cautiously, Edward and I walked toward the beast. I took Maisey's hand and held it tight.

"Uh…you weren't here the other day when I stopped in. Sorry, I'm Edward Kerns and this is my sister Isabella…" Edward started.

"Oh, that was just Ben. He told me all about the newbies rolling into town. I'm so happy that I was here to make your acquaintance. Is there anything I can do for you fine people today?"

Oh god. I really had entered the small town twilight zone.

"Just…shopping," I stated awkwardly.

"Of course. Of course. Come on in. If there is anything you can't find, let me know. If we don't have a certain item, I can put an order in for you." Emmett smiled and stepped out from the doorway so we could slide past.

"My wife will be so excited to meet you. It's all anyone's been talking about the past couple of days when we saw your truck outside that Paisley House."

"Um…why do you call it Paisley?" I finally asked.

"Well, because it's on Paisley court, of course."

Oh wow.

I smiled and then picked up a basket to begin our shopping. This store was so small they didn't even have grocery carts. We should have shopped back in Scottsbluff. Somehow, I don't think I'll find the healthiest of options out here.

I saw they did have a section for fresh fruits and vegetables so that's where I began. As I was walking toward the apples, I heard Emmett standing outside his store hollering, "Rosie, you ought to get down here. The new neighbors are here."

"Why do I get the feeling that every person in a five-mile radius just put down their pitchfork to make their way over here?" Edward whispered.

I snorted and added, "The people rose up from the cornfields to greet their newest editions."

A few minutes later a beautiful girl dressed in white short shorts walked in.

"Oh goodness. We are just so excited. Finally, some new blood in this town. I'm Rosie McCarty…Emmett's wife."

She put out her hand to shake, and I had a feeling this shopping trip was going to turn into a rather lengthy one.

"Hi…I'm Bella and this is Maisey," I started to introduce.

"Are you just the cutest thing? I have two just about your age. You look just like your daddy here."

"NO!" I yelled, startling everyone. "Uh…no…she's not his. I mean…he's…her uncle…my brother and, well, if she was his…that would be gross, right? I mean, who gets with their brother and makes babies. Ew!"

I suddenly remembered where I was, and I had heard about incest being popular in certain places toward the middle of the country.

"Uh…I mean…unless…that is the kind of thing that floats your boat. Who am I to judge?"

Edward gave me a look like he was having trouble comprehending the words coming out of my mouth, which, funny enough, would make two of us. Even Rosie and Emmett looked lost.

Edward started laughing and slapping Emmett on the back.

"Isn't my sister a riot? She has an odd sense of humor, you'll have to forgive her."

Emmett and Rosie began laughing with him.

"You are a funny one, Bella," Rosie added.

"Well…I try," I shook my head and turned back toward my shopping.

"You know what would be great? The ladies were getting together tonight for our book of the month club. You should come. You would love it and it would be a great way for you to meet some of the ladies in town," Rosie offered.

"Oh…I don't know. We still have so much unpacking and…I can't leave Maisey."

"Bella, of course, you can leave Maisey with me. I'm her uncle. We'll be fine. You should go with Rosie tonight." Edward stepped up.

"Oh, you have to come. We have a book we tackle every month. We have a glass of wine and the husbands take the kids for the evening," Rosie pushed.

"Well, …you just got me. I didn't read the book you'll be discussing so I'd be lost. A complete hindrance. Maybe next month."

I was so not going with this strange corn woman! I would not give in.

"Well, I insist and I will take it quite personally if you decline."

"Yes, Bella. Don't be rude now," Edward added with a look.

"I…can't wait."

Rosie started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Edward gave me a winning smile, and it looked like I was about to become one with the corn.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Maisey laid against me the moment we had got back into the truck. She was out like a light before Edward even had a chance to start the car up, which was probably a good thing since I really needed to talk to Edward and didn't want the accusation in my voice to cause Maisey to think we were fighting once more.

"I can't believe you threw me to the wolves."

He sighed and I could see him roll his eyes, but he said nothing.

"I didn't want to go to some silly book club. I don't know these people. They could be ax murders for all we know."

Still, he said nothing. No apology. No solution.

"Hello! Is this thing on?"

Edward looked over to me and then turned to stare back out over the wheel.

"So…you're not talking to me? You…throw me at the first pack of corn people and then refuse to talk to me?"

I couldn't believe this. He couldn't possibly be upset with me. I had done nothing wrong. The truck turned down Paisley, toward our house, and I sat staring straightforward, irritated at him for his lack of communication. We stopped in front of the house and I pulled open my door at the same time as him and, slowly, I sat Maisey up so I could step out. Edward was already around to my side by the time my feet landed on the ground.

"I'm not going," I stated.

Edward, once again, didn't answer. Instead, he pushed me aside and picked Maisey up with such ease.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm not going." I tried once again, but he just ignored me and continued to walk toward the house with my daughter in his arms. He opened the front door and I scrambled after him. When he arrived at Maisey's bed, he gently set her down and pulled off her shoes, placing them on the wooden floor beside her bed. He then pushed me out of her room, amidst my protests, and closed the door behind him.

"What in the world are you doing?" I snapped as he lightly pushed me down the stairs. "Stop it, Edward!"

I protested all the way and his pushing didn't stop until we were back out near the truck.

"All right, now we can fight." Edward finally said.

"Fight?" I asked, "I wasn't trying to fight you."

"Bella, don't give me that bull shit. You always want to turn every little thing into a fight."

"It takes two, you know."

"And honestly, ax murders? Of all the towns in the country for us to end up in, you think we ended up in a town full of ax murders?"

"It could happen."

"I guess you're right, it could happen. Hey, maybe their unionized ax murders and tonight is a meeting to discuss the recent changes in dues fees."

"Maybe," I countered.

"Or maybe you're delusional. You're going to that book club tonight." He ordered.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I am not your child and I will decide what I do and don't do."

"What did I tell you about being here? We need to blend in. The quicker we do that, the better our chances are for not sending off warning bells and causing it to alert the very people we are hiding from. If that means that you have to go to some boring ass book club or I have to go to a few hoe downs, that is what we are going to do, because our lives depend on it. Secondly, after the Walmart incident today, I think we can both agree that us fighting in front of her isn't healthy for her, so anytime you want to bitch at me then save it until either she is asleep or far from hearing distance. So now that I explained the new rules, you may commence with the bitching."

I stood there staring at him and possibly hating him even more. I hated him for being right. I hated him for being the better parent to my child and thinking about her when I should have. I hated being out here surrounded by this stupid dirt and knowing that if he had just let me leave out the window that night, I wouldn't be here.

I swiftly turned and charged back to the house toward my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed. I could hear the screen door downstairs as Edward worked to bring in all of our groceries and purchases. I felt bad about that and I knew I was acting like a brat by not helping him. The only thing that made me somewhat relieved was that my daughter was not awake to not witness her mother's behavior. Never in my life was I tested so abundantly. I'm not sure how much of this I could take before it completely turned me into a different Bella. So far, I already felt like I was a completely different Bella and not one that I liked very much. However, I still had hope that Edward hadn't changed me yet. I could still have the life I once had someday. I could still teach dance and be happy with my life where it was just me and Maisey.

Once more, I found myself crying for a life that even I knew I would never have again. I didn't wipe the tears that rolled down my face to my pillow, because it would be of no use, the trail they had left would just be replenished. I was exhausted, which I found pathetic since I hardly did anything that day. It was a little past three and, according to Rosie, I was to be at the address she had written down at eight pm. I can't believe I am meeting complete strangers to talk about some silly book. Knowing these people, they would want to discuss a chapter out of the Bible or something. Or maybe they were the scandalous type of corn people who read dirty Harlequin Novels and shared deep imitate secrets of their sex lives. I would have nothing to share. James was my first and we had a very vanilla sex life. We made love, there was never anything dirty or raunchy about it. Edward would be a far better choice to go to show and tell. One minute with him and I'm sure all those ladies would have their corn good and husked.

My door opened slowly and I quickly sat up in my bed and wiped the evidence off my face.

"I brought your…were you crying?"

Edward stared at me, appalled.

"What do you care?" I snatched the bags out of his hands and turned to place them on the bed. I started to pull the contents out so I could put my things away, but Edward closed in on me.

"You really don't want to go to this book thing tonight? It upsets you that much?"

"I wasn't crying because of some stupid book thing," I huffed.

"Then…what was it?"

I sighed and tried to turn away from him. I hated crying in front of people, and it was worse because it was Edward. I already knew he thought I was weak, and the last thing I needed was criticism.

"It doesn't matter."

"If…you're upset enough to cry…then yes, it matters. Was it something I said? Are you upset because I used foul language again?"

"It doesn't matter, because there is absolutely nothing you can do to make it better." I pulled the plastic hangers from the Walmart bag and ripped open the cardboard.

"How do you know? I am very talented. If there was something upsetting you, I'm sure I could find a solution."

"What do you think, Edward?" I snapped, "I want to go home. I want to go back to my life when it was just Maisey and I. I want to have freedom again. I want to be surrounded by buildings, great big buildings, and not be surrounded by dirt and…trees. I want my life back. So…can you help? Can you?"

He stood there staring at me with pity in his eyes.

"No," He whispered.

"I thought so." I flopped back down to my bed and wiped another tear from my eye.

Edward sighed and sat down next to me, which made me a little uncomfortable, but he didn't make a move to touch me so I was trying to refrain from saying anything more.

"I'm sorry," He said after a few minutes of us sitting in silence.

"For what?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "For everything. I know that this is my fault. I should have listened to Jessica and Michael when they told me not to pursue you. If I had, then we wouldn't be here."

"It's…not entirely your fault. I should have said no. I had no interest to date you and I shouldn't have…given you the Bella Special. I should have said no."

"I wouldn't have listened to your no. I would have just thought of it as a challenge and pestered you until you said yes."

"Why?" I shook my head, "I…it wouldn't have been worth it. I wouldn't put out and I think we can both agree that you're not exactly looking for something meaningful."

"Are you…looking for something meaningful? Would you ever give love another chance?"

Somehow, this conversation had turned weird very quickly.

"No," I stated, "I already found my love and he's gone so…there's nothing for me to even look for."

"What about your needs?"

"I don't have needs. I am fine as I am," I replied offended.

"I'm not just talking about physical needs, Bella. Although, I think you could highly benefit from that tremendously. What about simple companionship? Someone to share the happy times with. Someone to help you through the tough times. Hell, someone to just hug and laugh with. I can't imagine how lonely you must be."

"I have Maisey so…I'm never alone."

It was a completely silly excuse to his line of questioning. I knew that wouldn't hold out for long.

"She's five, and don't you think that's a lot to put on a five-year-old? Plus, it's kinda hard to have a conversation with someone who doesn't even know what conversationalist means. But hey, what do I know, maybe you like spending day after day talking about Play-doh and Barbies."

"In that order," I quipped.

"Bella."

I sighed and flopped back on my bed. "So what if I'm emotionally stunted? My life…it was going just fine, you know."

He joined me and leaned back on his arm to look at me directly. "If you ever gather up the courage to have an adult conversation…I'm here."

"Adult? You're not exactly the poster boy for adult conversation."

"I'm here, Bella." He shook off my carefree attitude and pushed for more solemnity.

It was weird. Him sitting here on my bed and looking into my eyes while trying to be serious. This whole thing was weird and out of whack. I wanted to push him off my bed and return to my solitary but, in a strange way, I kind of understood what he was trying to relay, and that scared me. This was the man that I couldn't stand. This was the man who made every fiber of my being ache with frustration.

"I'll remember that."

The fact that he caught me in a moment of weakness was my only defense.

Edward patted my leg and then pushed himself off my bed. He walked over to the door and looked back at me once more with a small smile before he left. We had made headway. However, with our fiery attitudes, I doubted that this would cause an infinite cease of fire. Having such an intimate conversation with Edward did help with alleviating all the worry of my future. Not because I could foresee a future where Edward was a part of it, but more so that the awkwardness from our conversation practically fried my brain to think about anything else.

I finally fell sound asleep and it wasn't until Edward had returned to my room that I woke up once more. He shook my arm and called my name softly and I was surprised that, when I finally did open my eyes, it was so dark.

"What time?" I croaked.

"Enough for a quick shower and something to eat. I made chicken quesadillas and we already ate."

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"I really have to go to this thing?" I asked again.

"It would be best," He replied. "You have an hour."

I was never one for sleeping my day away. However, since I arrived here, I hadn't done much else. I felt groggy and sore as I pulled my body to the shower and it was then that I decided that I could no longer keep up this sloth-like existence. I would go to this book club tonight and try to remain uncritical of these people's lives, befriend them. I could do that, right?

Just the thought made me nervous. I was never one for making friends, even back at home; the friends I made had taken me years to obtain. Solemnly, I finished up my shower and looked through my newly obtained clothes to find something appropriate. I dressed conservatively, just in case they were the Bible type of townsfolk and finished off my hair in a schoolmarm bun.

As I walked down the stairs, Edward rushed over with a plate and handed it to me at the base of the stairs.

"That's what you bought today?" He cringed looking at me.

"I was trying to blend in."

"With the Little House on the Prairie cast?" He quipped.

"I'm not going tonight." I turned to go back up the stairs, but Edward pulled me back.

"I'm just kidding. Don't get your calico skirt in a bunch."

I took the plate from him and walked over to the table with it.

"Where's Maisey?" I asked.

"Out playing with her dolls on the porch."

"It's a little dark to be out there alone."

"She's fine, Bella. This is like the safest town in America."

"Horrible things happen to little girls everywhere, even small-town America. Green Mile. Time to Kill…."

"Uh-oh, you can't name a third. Your argument just failed."

"Give me a second!"

Edward stood up and walked over to the screen door and called out for her, "Moo Moo, can you please come in before your mommy can think of a third title?"

"Wouldn't want another freakout," He grumbled.

Maisey popped through the door with her dolls in tow.

"It's not even cold outside. At home, it would be cold," She told me.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" I replied, finally taking a bite of the dinner Edward had made. I hadn't had a Quesadilla in years and, man, did it take me back. The melted cheese as it mingled with the chicken and the tortilla was practically my undoing. I had set myself on a strict diet for so long that I had forgotten how good food could be.

"Good?" Edward probed.

"Not bad…but would it kill you to make a veggie every once in a while? A week with your cooking will have me gaining ten pounds."

"You could use the ten pounds," He replied.

"Well, I'm all ready to go," I finished up the meal quickly.

"Keys to the truck," He tossed me the keys and they sailed past me as I sat there staring at him. "You were supposed to catch them."

"I don't know how to drive."

"What!" Edward exclaimed.

"I never had a need to learn. I live in one of the most publically accessible cities in the world."

"Ah geez. Fine, I'll take you, but you are learning how to drive. In this day in age, It's silly to not know how. Come on, Moo Moo, get your coat."

I grabbed my coat and proceeded to walk out of the house with Maisey in front of me. We got into the car and I pulled out the directions.

"So you're going to pick me up in an hour, right?"

"Where are you going, mommy?"

"You're mommy wants to go and make some new friends. Something you'll get to do next week when you go to school."

"An hour, right?" I clarified once more.

"Two," Edward countered.

"NO! Come on, an hour is more than efficient."

"An hour and a half is the best I can do."

I sighed and laid my head back against the rest. "Fine, an hour and a half, but you better not leave me there a minute more."

"You're going to be great."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you two going to do while I'm gone?"

"Oh, the usual. Grab some hooch. Smoke a ciggy. Same ole. Same ole." He smiled over to me as we pulled up to a small yellow house. "We'll be fine, mom."

"You better."

"Go make friends."

I looked down at Maisey, longingly, and kissed her one last time on her precious perfect little head. "I will miss you."

"Would you stop that? You'll scare her," Edward reprimanded. "Mommy is crazy."

I opened the door and looked around cautiously. For a second, I thought of turning back around and jumping back into the truck, but then Rosie caught me.

"Bella! You came," She squealed. "Girls, this is Bella."

A gaggle of women came parading out of the small house. All dressed in a somewhat similar fashion with, practically, all the same hair, just different colors. There were five in total, but it might as well be twenty-five for how uncomfortable I immediately felt in my country dress.

"And this is Edward, her brother, and Maisey, Bella's daughter," She continued to introduce.

The girls all giggled and squealed a "hi" and I felt like I was entering a sorority house.

I turned back to the car quickly. "You better be back here in an hour."

"Have fun, sissy." Edward waved evilly. "Have a good night, ladies."

"Edward," I snapped.

But he was already moving the car, leaving me in the dust. I awkwardly turned back to the house and saw the ladies all waiting with smiles for me. I sighed and walked toward my doom.

"Sorry, I…didn't bring a book."

The immediately started to laugh.

"Oh, Bella…we don't really read anything. It's just an excuse to get away from our husbands and kids for a night." Rosie replied.

"Okay…so, what exactly do you do then?" I asked wearily.

"We party." Rosie squealed and all the girls squealed with her. "Get this girl a drink!"

Rosie started to push me into the country home, and I could tell that children lived here by all the toys. The house was in complete disarray, and I wondered if I would even be able to find a place to sit in this heap.

"Bella, I want you to meet Alice." She pointed to a small, wide-eyed girl. "Angela, Bree, and Emily."

"Nice to meet you." I tried to sound positive, but I could feel my nerves still.

"So, tell us all about yourself." I think the girl named Alice asked.

Rosie handed me a drink and I eyed it skeptically.

"What's this?"

"Vodka Cranberry. We start off light," She joked.

I took a sip and I could feel my eyes begin to wander.

"All right. All right. She has her drink, now spill…the gossip, not the drink." Another girl pushed, I think she was Bree.

"Calm down, Emily. You don't want to scare her."

Apparently, I was wrong, she was Emily the other one was Bree? Or maybe Angela…

"Well, what do you want to know?" I replied a little shaky.

"What's the deal on your brother, is he married?"

"Uh…no?"

"Has he been married before?" She pushed.

"Why does that matter?" Another girl asked.

"Because, if he has, then it's practically too late. Spoiled goods. You see the first one is for love, the second marriage is to fix all that you screwed up on in the first marriage, and by marriage three he'll practically say yes to anything because he's just plain exhausted, and any marriage after that….he must like paying alimony. I read about it in Seventeen," Emily informed.

The girls looked at me like my answer was going to determine the course of mankind.

"I…don't know." The stupidest possible response, but I couldn't take it back.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's your brother," Alice inquired.

"True…he is…but we were separated for many years. My...our parents died when we were young…"

"How?" Rosie interrupted.

How? HOW! How indeed.

"They were in a…circus and they were trapeze people, and one day they were out on the high swingy things when the rope broke and they both fell to their death." Was I really reciting the origin story for Robin? "So….my brother was taken in by this rich…man who showed him how to be all that he can be…"

"He was in the army?"

Crap.

"Yes. He… was… in the army. Stationed very far away and, when he recently got back from his back to back to back tours, he came and found me and, so you see, we really don't know much about each other or our pasts. We're just getting to know one another all over again."

I slammed back the drink Rosie had given me and mentally smacked myself in the head. I was crap at lying. Scratch that, I was actually pretty good at lying, but not when every word that came out of my mouth had the potential to put us in grave danger. Damn Edward for not preparing me better. He should have given me a full back story to arrive with. Married? Had he been married before? Does it really matter? Well, I guess when you're Emily, it matters greatly.

"Your brother sounds like a dream boat. A marriageless orphan who fought for our country and searched out his dire sister and her daughter." Emily swooned.

"I'm not dire," I complained softly. "Besides…like I said, he could have been married. He very well could have been married, several times. He could very well be a diseased-riddled impotent sad little man for all I know. I mean, we haven't been back in each other's lives for very long so it's possible. Can I get a refill on this?" I held up my empty glass and Rosie took it quickly.

"What happened to you after your parent's died? Who did you go and live with?" Alice asked.

"Uh…well there…I was sent to live with an Inn keeper and his wife. They were awful people who tried to cheat every one of their guests. They treated me like a slave but, one day, a friend of my mother's came and sought me out and, for a small price, the Inn keeper released me and I spent the rest of my days living with an old French man."

"Wow, you two have lived such fascinating lives."

Thankfully, I was cut off before my story went into the French Rebellion. I tried to remain out of the spotlight until my hour and a half was up. I sat in my chair sipping on my drink and trying to refrain from speaking, but these darn women and their nosey selves made that hard. I found when I would direct a question toward them; they would immediately spend a solid ten minutes giving me an answer. However, I hadn't paid attention to a word anyone said, still going over my back story and thinking of all the ways Edward was going to kill me.

I was never to my feet so quickly than when the doorbell rang. Of course, since I had ingested copious amounts of alcohol, I began to fall over, but Angela caught me and helped steady me.

"Oooo Bella's a lush," Emily cackled.

Rosie danced over to the front door and was excited to find Edward on the other side of it.

"Your sister sure can't hold her alcohol," She giggled. "Rooster in the hen house."

"Rooster in the hen house," The girls repeated.

I fell into Edward and whispered, "Get me out of here."

"Thank you so much ladies for showing my sister a good time." Edward placed his arm around me. "Say thank you, Bella."

"Thank you…it was…fun," I tried.

"Come back again next week. Same time. Same book," Rosie called after us.

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys didn't read at all?" Edward laughed.

"Just help me into the car."

Maisey was already asleep on the seat and I propped her up so I could slide in. Edward made sure that I was in before closing the door and I could tell by the bounce in his step that he was enjoying my inebriated self far too much.

"Okay. Tell me everything."

"Edward…I screwed up…I really screwed up. We are so screwed," I began to cry.

The smile vanished from his face and was quickly replaced with concern.

"Fuck," I heard him softly curse. He started up the car.

"I'm sorry," I tried.

"Not a word. Not one more word until we're home," He snapped.

I laid my head against the door and continued to softly cry. How had my night gone so incredibly wrong? What the heck was the matter with me? I had one job to do and now, because of my stupid big mouth, we were in some real trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Every time I would try to speak, even a word, Edward would hold up one finger as a signal for me to be quiet. Normally I would be offended, but now I was just afraid of his reaction. He carried Maisey up to her room and I managed to make it to the chair on the porch. I could feel my inebriation and berated myself for having put myself in that position. I was not a heavy drinker. An occasional glass of wine was all, and I always tried to steer clear of any of the hard stuff. I knew better, and now my silly alcohol-induced thought process might have just ended us up in a heap of trouble.

Edward walked out of the house with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a shot glass to boot. Well, at least he brought a shot glass; it would have been a terrible sign if he had just brought the bottle. I listened to the sound of the liquid as it trickled and the glass as it clinked together with the bottle. I tried to occupy my mind while I nibbled on my lip, waiting for Edward to give me the signal to start explaining. He took the shot and then cracked his neck before looking at me.

"Okay," His raspy voice commanded.

I took a shaky breath and then swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I didn't know what to say…there were just so many of them and they were like chickens pecking away at me with their questions. It was all very violent in a way," I tried to defend.

"What did you say?" He snapped.

"Emily wanted to know if you were ever married….or was it Bree?" I wondered for a second, "They all looked alike and were practically the same person…"

"Bella!" Edward barked.

"Right! Okay, so one of the girls asked if you had ever been married before because apparently, that would determine whether you're dateable. If you hadn't been, then you were like perfect goods, but it's worse if you have been because then you're practically damaged goods unless you've been married at least three times because then it just depends on whether the girl wants alimony or something."

"Bella, get to the point," He snapped again.

"I didn't know if you were ever married," I practically yelled.

"And…" His patience was wearing thin.

"So…I said I didn't know and then that seemed odd because…I'm your sister, right? I should know these things, but I didn't and they thought that was weird so they wanted to know why I wouldn't know such a thing. So, I pretty much told them that you were Dick Grayson. Our parents died from some circus freak accident and you were taken in by Bruce Wayne…but I never called him Bruce Wayne, I just said he was like really wealthy, and then you joined the army and after your tours, you came back to find me, and I'm Cosette from Les Miserables, singing Castle on the Cloud and sweeping until I was rescued by a French man. There! I said it," I huffed and then grabbed his bottle of whiskey, taking a shot straight from the bottle. I slammed the bottle back down and tried to blow out the fire it caused in my chest.

After a few seconds, I managed to gather the courage to look at Edward. He seemed to be studying me or waiting for me to say something more.

"Well? Are we completely screwed or what?"

Edward poured himself another shot and then held it up to his lips.

"Are you fucking with me?"

I furrowed my brow and shook my head, "What? Uh…what?"

I was so confused and didn't understand why there wasn't more yelling. He should be yelling, shouldn't he? He slammed the shot back and then settled the glass back on the table. He sat there nodding his head for a few seconds and then, suddenly, a smile crept up to his face, eventually turning into full-blown laughter. He was laughing so hard I could see him wiping tears from his eyes, but I just sat there staring at him as he had flown right over the cuckoo's nest.

"Uh…hello!" I snapped. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm Robin!" He cackled. "I'm Robin…that's the back story you gave us? I'm Robin?"

"Uh huh…you're Robin," I replied, utterly confused.

"Next time I wanna be Batman. I would so make a great Batman." He continued to laugh.

"You're not mad?" I wagered.

He finally calmed down and I slowly slid the bottle away from him. It seemed to me that we had about enough of that stuff for one night.

"You're really not mad?" I asked again.

"No…I…was prepared for you to tell me that you told them who you really were or had said you witnessed a murder. I wasn't prepared for the back story of a lifetime. I guess, if anyone asks or sees the resemblance, I can always say that you're delusional, hence the reason I moved in with you. Fear of the welfare of your child and all."

"Don't tell people that," I hissed.

"Hey, you're the one who went off and told the town that I'm some crime-fighting superhero. Even now I wonder if you are a little mentally unbalanced to come up with such a silly story," He teased.

"I was drinking," I huffed, playfully. "I would have practically admitted to Bob Marley being my father in the state I was in."

"Well, that could very well be true. That Bob Marley did get around."

"You're stupid," I rolled my eyes.

"From now on, just try to leave me to tell our story. I can work in the army angle, no problem. As for the rest, please, just let me do the talking."

"Fine. You get to go to the next "book club." I was completely ambushed. I was prepared to talk about the Bible or slutty fantasy books, not…myself."

"Ah well, I'm sure you can work in some nasty biblical slutty story into your back story if it makes you happy. You can tell the town how you prostituted yourself out until the day came when a man forgave you of your sins and the locusts were exiled due to your repentance."

"You are never going to let this go," I sighed.

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, then, I'm off to bed. If you're really not upset with me and plan to spend the rest of your night making fun at my expense, it's time for sleep." I pushed out of my chair and steadied myself.

"Need help there, drunky?" He razzed.

"No." I held onto the door frame. It had been quite a while since I had drunk this much and, with the added whiskey shot, balance was not my friend. "Good night."

"Good night, Cosette. And for what it's worth…I'm damaged goods."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he meant with that statement. I nodded slowly and figured I would think about it a little more on my own. I stumbled through the front door and could still hear the clank of the whiskey bottle and shot glass when I made it to the stairs. It took all the concentration I had to make it to my room that night. I didn't even undress or try to clean myself up in the bathroom, the moment I laid down on the bed and the spinning began, I decided to just lay my claim here for the rest of the night.

I was relieved that Edward seemed to be okay with my snafu, I had thought that he would have gone ballistic, but he surprised me. I guess if I had to admit to myself, the night with the girls wasn't so awful, at least when I wasn't talking it wasn't so awful. It was time to start embracing this new life. I was no longer able to reject it and if I really was going to help do my part on making this place home for me and my daughter, I needed to stop stressing so much.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day and I was a new Bella. A clean slate was something rarely given in life and I had the opportunity to change my negatives. I was going to show that Edward just how much of a team player I could be.

Edward. Damaged goods Edward. Damaged goods…

I opened my eyes instantly and realized what he meant. He had been married before. Edward Cullen, man whore, had been married before. Well, that was certainly something to chew on. Not that it mattered or anything. I had been married before so, I guess in a way, I'm damaged goods.

He was nice tonight. He did more than I could have expected him to do today. I should lay off him and support him the way he has supported me and my daughter. Sure, he could be rather crude and womanizing, which went against my every fiber of being, but I'm sure being saddled with some woman and a kid wasn't exactly his ideal situation either. Someone like Edward had needs to constantly be filled and it was only a matter of time before he would go stir crazy as well. Not that I expected him to remain celibate because he was living here. He could go out and make the women of Dix town very pleased, but he better not think he could bring back whatever conquests he made to the house where my child lived. I would not have women traipsing in and out of here like some BOGO sale.

I calmed myself, knowing that, once again, I was getting upset for no reason. Maybe he was just a product of his environment. He became a womanizer because some woman broke his heart and divorced him. Maybe, like my James, she died. Go to bed, Bella Kerns. I snorted, thinking of my new name, and finally fell into an alcohol-induced coma.

I woke up in a pool of my own drool the next morning, and it was much too bright and cheery in my room. I would need to rectify that immediately and obtain some curtains. I peeked at the clock and it wasn't even seven yet. Pulling myself up, like a zombie, I stumbled into the bathroom to relieve my burning bladder and began to quickly undress. A bath was the only way I could even begin to remedy the pain in my head and body.

I laid in the tub, wondering how Edward handled his alcohol from last night. Did he drink much more after I had left? Surely, someone of his…type could handle a few shots of whiskey. It was still early, but I knew that wouldn't keep Maisey down. She was an odd one. When she didn't have school, she was an early bird who rose at the crack of dawn and spent her morning piloting different cartoon shows. However, during school mornings, I would have to wrestle her out of bed and she could be quite grumpy.

I shuffled out of the bathroom, with my hair in a towel, and walked down the stairs dressed in my new Bella Swan get-up. Jeans and a t-shirt. Sorry, the new Bella Kerns get-up.

"Hey, I didn't think I would see you for another couple of hours," Edward greeted me.

"I kinda wondered the same of you. You were still drinking when I left last night."

I took a seat at the table and looked around for my child.

"She's out with her tree."

"Her tree?" I asked.

"Yeah, the big one out front. That's her tree. She asked if I would make her a clubhouse but, like the responsible uncle I am, I told her we would wait to ask you. So, for now, she just skips around the tree and sings songs to it. Your kid is very weird."

"It's adorable. Not weird," I defended.

"You're right. She's adorably weird." He smirked. "So, I was thinking we could go into town for breakfast this morning. Then take a ride over to Moo Moo's school so she can see it before the big day."

"Okay. That's a good idea." I stood back up to go and grab my purse.

"You look good today," Edward commented, and it completely made me stumble.

"Uh…"

"I mean…you look normal, I guess. Not like you're auditioning for Dr. Quinn Medicine woman. It's…good…you look…"

Hearing Edward and his lack of confidence in his voice was a tad daunting. Why would he have such trouble talking to me suddenly? Maybe he thought I would be offended by his compliments. I was a tad high-strung before, so I guess I could see the reasoning.

"Thanks. I'm trying to embrace the change."

"Good…that's good." He looked around, flustered, and then refocused back on me after a couple of awkward seconds. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go." I turned away from him and cringed, wondering why it suddenly became awkward between us. I pulled the towel off my head and shook out my hair knowing, in this weather, it would only be a matter of moments before it was dry again.

"Maisey," I called out, and my little sprite instantly stopped her ring around the tree to look over to me, "We're going to go get breakfast."

I watched her whisper something to the tree and then give it a gentle pat. She came running over to the car, thankfully, not too dirty.

"What were you doing over there?" I asked, helping her into the truck.

"I wanted to tell Fred that I would be back later so he didn't get too lonely."

She said it with such conviction that I almost believed she was talking to a human being.

"Fred?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. He looked like a Fred."

"Hey, some kids have pet rocks, my kid has a pet tree." I shrugged.

"Weird. Adorably weird." Edward shook his head and then headed down the road to the main highway.

I rolled down my window so I could take in the fresh air that I had yet to really embrace since we arrived. I looked out over the land and saw a few trees. I started to imagine a tornado coming through here and that worried me, so I quickly moved onto a different topic.

There wasn't much in town from what I could see as we drove down the dirt roads. Only one main street with small shops to line it was all. I could see now that the small city we visited yesterday was practically metropolitan compared to this. There was the market that we had already gone to and, next to that, a salon. Edward parked the truck in front of the diner that was right across from the market.

"Not much," Edward said, looking around.

"Basic necessities, I guess," I replied. "I think I see a bakery or something…and a small town must have, a bar."

"Basic necessities," Edward agreed, taking Maisy's hand.

We walked into the A&B café and I instantly recognized one of the ladies I met with last night. I was mentally snapping my fingers, trying to come up with the name, but it completely eluded me.

"Bella," She happily greeted, which was a little out of character since the night before she hadn't said more than two sentences.

"Hey….uh…" I struggled.

"Angela," She reminded.

"Right! Angela. Sorry, there was a lot more alcohol last night than I'm used to."

She waved me off, "I understand, especially since you were new, Rosie always weighs down the cup with newbies."

My face must have shown offense because Angela immediately tried to fix what she had said.

"Oh, it's just something she does because she wants to help with the nerves. Help you relax and all…"

Edward stepped in. "Of course. It's completely understandable. I can't thank you enough for getting my batty sister out for an evening."

"We had a great time…you should come again next week."

"She wouldn't miss it. Right, sis?" Edward put his arm around my shoulders.

"Can't wait."

Bella Kerns replies, I thought stiffly.

"So, three today?" Angela smiled and picked up some menus. "Most of the town doesn't usually come in here until about ten o'clock."

"Oh well…we'll eat fast," I quipped.

"Oh no! You mustn't, people around here are so excited to meet the new family in town. You're all anyone can talk about around here. I'll get you all settled and then go grab my husband, you just have to meet Ben."

She set us down at a table by the window and handed us the menus before taking off to go and find her husband.

"We have to eat fast. The last thing we need is to be gawked at like we're puppies in a window for sale."

"Where are the puppies?" Maisey looked around eagerly.

"We're supposed to be meeting new people. What happened to embrace the change Bella?"

"Baby steps, Edward. Besides, it's not like I've seen you pitch forking with the boys yet. You just keep throwing me to the wolves. Maybe you should be the sacrificial lamb for once."

He smirked and leaned in closer, "Oh, Bella, you know you're the lamb…and I'm the wolf."

I pulled back and looked at him curiously. He stood up and held out his hand to greet our new guest.

"Edward Kerns. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all my mine. I'm Ben. Welcome!"

Ben was a bit of a looker if I was being honest with myself. He wasn't very bulky, but he had the face of an angel. He looked nice enough so I exchanged pleasantries as well.

"Why don't we get something started for you? I imagine you folks must be hungry. Breakfast on the house as a welcome." Ben smiled.

"Oh and, don't you worry, I already put the call out, so you should have plenty of company any moment," Angela added.

Edward looked over to me and I struggled to find the appropriate words.

"Look at her, my sister's practically speechless by your generosity. You'll have to forgive her; we're not used to such kindness where we come." Edward covered for me.

"Oh, I heard all about it. Sometime you and I will have to go to Rusty's, you can meet Jasper. He was also in the Army."

I probably would have been interested in Ben and Edward chewing the fat, but movement outside my window caught my eye and, suddenly, I was a tad horrified by the scene unfolding before me. People. Lots and lots of people. It was no Million Man March or anything, but I still saw them coming, heading straight for us. Some of the girls I had met the night before and some of their husbands as well. It seemed that Angela picked up the phone and dialed one number on the phone tree, and now we were about to be infiltrated. It felt like something out of a zombie movie as they came closer and closer.

"Oh, look at that." Ben pointed. "Angela, honey, probably best if we push some of these tables together to get ready for the rush."

Angela and Ben worked like gangbusters to put tables together. I looked down at Maisey and she was completely oblivious, coloring the placemat that Angela had given her. Finally, I looked over to Edward and saw him smiling and completely enjoying the moment. And then it occurred to me, I wasn't alone. I didn't have to make up stories and lies. This time, I had a partner. The bell rang on the door as the people filed in.

I instantly felt my body relaxing. Bella Kerns was not alone. I smiled back over to Edward and his perfect grin faltered, probably because he liked to see me squirm, but now it was his turn. I would make sure of it.

"Get ready to tell some stories. You're up, partner." I winked and sat back to sip on my water.

Bella Kerns revels in her brother's soon to be misery.


End file.
